La peor pesadilla
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Vacaciones. Playa, chicos, salir, Sasuke..Un momento ¿Sasuke? Que hacia su peor pesadilla en su casa, durante las vacaciones? Es que a caso no entendian que se odiaban? Ese no iba a ser su mejor verano..o si? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Peor pesadilla

**PEOR PESADILLA**

Ese verano no iba a ser el mejor de su vida, ¿Cómo una persona puede convertir tu mejor verano, en el peor de tu vida?

Sakura en ese mismo instante cuando lo vio entrar con las maletas y con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato lo entendió, ese verano no iba a ser tranquilo… ¿Cómo sus padres habían acepado tal cosa?

Se tiró pesadamente al sofá, estaba contando los segundos para que su madre le echara la bronca y la obligara a ayudar a Sasuke… Era su peor pesadilla desde que él cambió ya nada fue igual y se fueron distanciando y al final se odiaron, y la pregunta que Sakura siempre tuvo en la cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

El era un ser insoportable y aún no entendía como miles de chicas podían estar detrás suyo… Ellos siempre que se veían discutían, ¿Por qué él había aceptado ir a pasar el verano junto a ella y sus padres? Y sus planes se habían ido al traste por culpa de Sasuke.

- Sakura, ven a ayudar a Sasuke con sus maletas…

Sakura, sin contestar, se levantó pesadamente del sofá arrastrando las zapatillas y recordando una y otra vez, cómo había sucedido tal cosa…

**Flash back**

_Sakura estaba tumbada en el sofá, eran vacaciones y no le apetecía ayudar a su madre... Hasta que sonó el teléfono..._

_- ¡¡Mamá el teléfono esta sonando!! – gritó Sakura desde el sofá_

_- ¡¡Cógelo tu hija, yo no puedo!! – gritó su madre cansada de que Sakura se quedará en el sofá todas las vacaciones_

_Sakura se levantó del sofá, hasta llegar al teléfono…_

_- ¿Si? – preguntó Sakura escondiendo su enfado de haberle echo levantar de su apreciado sofá_

_- Hola, ¿Esta Akemi? _

_- Si, un momento, ahora se pone - Sakura dejó el teléfono en el mueble y fue a buscar a su madre_

_- Mamá, el teléfono, alguien pregunta por ti…_

_- ¿Y quien es?_

_- No sé, tú me has dicho que lo coja, no que pregunte quien es..._

_Su madre fue a buscar el teléfono, mientras Sakura se tiraba pesadamente al sofá y subía el volumen de la tele, haciendo que su madre se enojara y le dijera que bajara el volumen y la pelirosa inmediatamente bajó el volumen de la tele..._

_- ¿Si, quien es?_

_- La verdad es que no me importa… Mi marido no tendrá problemas, supongo que la única que tendrá problemas será mi hija, desde que nos dijeron aquello, nadie sabe nada, solo ellos... Pero no importa... ¿Cuándo viene?_

_Sakura en ese momento desconectó, ella no tendría problemas con nada, su madre estuvo media hora enganchada al teléfono, y la serie que veía Sakura ya se había acabado, y no se había enterado de lo que había pasado... Hasta que al fin su madre colgó y ya subió el volumen de la tele..._

_- ¿No me vas a preguntar quien era? – Su madre sonreía sabiendo que a Sakura no le iba a gustar la noticia, esa soltó un soplido y preguntó_

_- ¿Quién era mamá?_

_- Era Mikoto..._

_- Ah... No sé quien es... – pensó un momento ese nombre le sonaba pero no sabía de que - ¿Qué quería?_

_- Su hijo vendrá a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, porque ellos se van de viajes de negocios y como somos sus amigos, pues han pensado que nosotros nos podremos encargar y les he dicho que si, serán estos tres meses_

_- Genial mamá... - dijo pasando olímpicamente de su madre_

_- Sakura no podrás ir de viaje a ver a tus primas te quedarás en casa, con el hijo de mi amiga que es... – dudó un momento en decirlo - es la familia Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha... _

_En ese instante Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apagó la tele, se puso de pie, en frente de su madre... Arruinaban su viaje y encima tendría que aguantar al ser más insoportable de la faz de la tierra_

_- ¡¡Qué?? – gritó, mientras su cerebro aún intentaba recapacitar que su peor pesadilla estaría viviendo en su casa_

_- La decisión esta tomada, no hay vuelta atrás... Y tendrás que aprender a vivir con él..._

_- Pero mamá, no lo soporto, y muchas veces vosotros os vais de viaje y me dejáis aquí, y tendré que estar con él... Mamá, no me hagas esto..._

_Su madre sonrió y fue a preparar el cuarto de Sasuke que para desgracia de Sakura era el de al lado suyo... Y en ese mismo instante comprendió que no iban a ser unas vacaciones nada tranquilas..._

**Fin del flash back**

La pelirosa dejó las maletas de Sasuke a mala gana, en la habitación que ocuparía, pero, al dejar una maleta a mala gana se abrió para su mala suerte… ¿Había ser más gafe que ella?

Sakura se asomó a la puerta y vio a Sasuke hablar con su madre, entró rápidamente y comenzó a guardar todo en su mochila, para su mala suerte la pulsera que ella tenía en la muñeca se le cayó dentro de la mochila, pero, estaba tan ocupada guardando cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando su pulsera que ponía "Sakura" se cayó dentro de la maleta…

Se levantó rápidamente… Y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió por a fuera dándole un golpe en la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para atrás…

- Mierda… - la pelirosa estaba en el suelo quejándose - ¿Quién ha sido?

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a su peor pesadilla, con una sonrisa de medio lado, eso hizo enojar más a la pelirosa, ¿Le hacía daño y encima sonreía?

- Quien más iba a ser… El idiota de turno…

- ¿Qué te has roto una uña?

- Para mi suerte no… Pero tengo un tormento peor…

- ¿Si cual? ¿Qué el que te gusta no te hace caso?

- No, que tú estás en mi casa y me has arruinado las vacaciones… Por tu culpa no podré ir a visitar a mis primos… - Sakura se levantó y se quedó en frente del pelinegro, mirándolo a los ojos

- No me importa, me alegro de que te haya jodido los planes

Sasuke cogió del brazo a Sakura y la echó fuera de su habitación mientras pasaba de los insultos de la pelirosa… La sacó a fuera y le cerró la puerta en su cara…

- ¡Uchiha aún no he acabado de insultarte! ¡Quieres abrirme la puerta! ¡Aún no me descargado del todo! ¡Te odio, como nunca he odiado a nadie!

El padre de Sakura estaba al otro extremo del pasillo viendo como Sakura insultaba a un chico que una vez fue su amigo, se podría decir que fueron los mejores amigos que hubiesen podido existir, pero nunca nadie supo el por qué de que se separaron…

- Sakura, hija… - Sakura giró su cabeza - ¿Cómo os podéis llevar así? Digo, vosotros erais grandes amigos, nunca pensé… - la pelirosa le cortó

- Papá eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no hay razón para hablar de ello… Todo cambió, eso es todo… - Sakura miró la puerta de Sasuke y sin más se dirigió a su habitación y encerró en ella

Sasuke que había escuchado lo que había dicho su padre y Sakura, bajó la mirada, se sentó en la cama, con una mano acarició su pelo y se echó en la cama, hacía tanto tiempo de eso y él aún lo recordaba, él fue el culpable de su distancia y que ahora estuvieran así, pero ya no se podía hacer nada…

* * *

**¿Les Gusto? **

**Si quereis que la continue decirmelo **

**Espero vuestros reviewss,!! :DD**

**no es muy largo, pero si os gusta lo hare mas largo los capitulos :**

**Cuid****ense**


	2. Playa

**PLAYA**

Estaban desayunando, tranquilamente, sin ningún incidente, había un silencio incómodo, la televisión no estaba puesta y era una cosa que les extrañaba a los padres de Sakura. La pelirosa tenía la vista fija en el desayuno y el pelinegro en el suyo.

- Sakura, hija, ¿No pones la tele, como siempre?

- No me gusta lo que hay

- Pero…

- He dicho que no me gusta

- Esta bien… - dijo su madre resignada a que pusiera la tele – La pongo yo, entonces…

Su madre se levantó y puso la televisión, en el canal que siempre ponía Sakura. La ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior al notar que su madre lo había puesto donde ella siempre lo ponía. El Uchiha en seguida se dio cuenta porque Sakura no quería ponerlo en ese canal.

- Yo ya estoy, me voy a mi cuarto, si queréis algo picar a la puerta… - dijo mientras se levantaba

- Sakura, hija, un momento… - Sakura se paró y miró a su padre – Vamos a ir a la playa, y tu y Sasuke vendréis y no os podéis negar… - mira a Sasuke y luego a Sakura - ¿Entendido?

- Pero papá… Yo he quedado con Hinata…

- Vaya… ¿Y tu Sasuke has quedado? – preguntó Akemi

- Pues he quedado con mi novia… - dijo Sasuke con rostro indiferente

- ¿Tienes novia, Sasuke? – preguntó Akemi sombrada, mientras Sasuke asintió

- _"Novia… Pues he quedado con mi novia… Tiene novia… A mi me da igual... Inner Sakura: ¬¬ Pues di algo rápido que se te ve que te has quedado en estado de shock…"_

- Ves mamá. Mejor no ir a la playa – replicó Sakura

- He dicho que vamos y vamos, me da igual como os lo montéis, ¿Entendido?

- Entonces, ¿Qué hago yo con Hinata he quedado con ella y tenemos que hablar?

- Que tenéis que decir, ¿Si os ya os habéis liado con el que os gusta? ¿O si se os ha roto una uña?

- Cállate, Uchiha, que tu has quedado con tu novia para iros a un descampado…

Los padres de Sakura miraban la escena sin decir nada. Cuando Akemi iba a decir algo su marido la aturó, haciendo una seña de que era algo de ellos dos

- No te aguanto, Uchiha – decía ya una muy irritada Sakura

- ¿Y a mi que, Haruno? – decía Sasuke en frente de Sakura

- ¿Por qué no te vas por donde has venido?

- Es que si me voy serías feliz y no quiero eso…

- Eres muy insoportable… Aún no entiendo como puedes tener amigos…

- Tú fuiste mi amiga

- Si, es que un error lo tiene cualquiera… - Sasuke se quedó mirando los ojos verdes y Sakura los ojos negros

- Vale, vale, ya vale, ir a preparar el bañador que nos vamos…

- Y dale… ¿Y que hago yo con Hinata?

- ¿Y yo con mi novia?

- En el coche hay espacio de sobra, tú tráete a tu novia y tú a Hinata…

- ¿Él se trae a su novia? Yo no quiero ir con esa en mi coche…

- ¡Uf! Sakura para de quejarte…

- Y yo no quiero ir con su amiga…

- Pues bien que te hablas con ella…

- Ya pero como tu no quieres que venga mi novia, yo no quiero que venga Hinata

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡¡Sakura coge tus cosas llama a Hinata hoy no puedes salir y tu Sasuke llama a tu novia y decirles que no podéis quedar!! ¿Queda claro? – dijo suavizando su tono de voz

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron y se dirigieron al teléfono y lo cogieron los dos a la vez y comenzó una pelea otra vez…

- Lo he cogido yo primera, ¡suéltalo!

- No – dijo tranquilamente

- Sakura déjale que llame el primero

Sakura miró con odio al Uchiha y soltó el teléfono y esperó a que Sasuke llamara…

- ¿Esta Noriko?

Y así el pelinegro canceló su cita. Sasuke colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a la pelirosa, esta iba a marcar el número de teléfono de Hinata pero tuvo una idea mejor… Cogió un lápiz y papel, pulsó la tecla rellamar y antes de que lo cogieran apuntó el número que había salido, colgó. Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y marcó el número de Hinata

* * *

Iban en el coche, en silencio, Sakura llevaba una sonrisa pintada en la cara, Hinata había confirmado que si iba a la playa pero con su familia y Naruto que se acopló a última hora… Pero llegarían por la tarde y ella tendría que aguantar al Uchiha media mañana… Y también había cogido el móvil y el papel del número que se apuntó. Y también había otro problema, era que no le gustaba el mar, o sea, le gustaba pero quedarse donde ella tocará con los pies al suelo, no sabía nadar y no tenía intención de aprender…

Por otra parte el Uchiha, sabía perfectamente que algo tramaba la chica que tenía al lado, era raro que tuviera una sonrisa y no se hubiera quejado en todo el camino, pero a él poco le importaba… Estaba pensando en como le diría a Noriko que estaba viviendo en casa de la Haruno. Noriko y Sakura no se llevaban nada bien, y Noriko odiaba a la pelirosa, aunque al Uchiha le molestaba un poco que Noriko se pasara todo el día insultando a Sakura, pero él no decía nada. Total ella había dicho que haber sido su amigo había sido un error…

* * *

Llegaron a la playa a las 12:00, había bastante gente y el cielo estaba despejado, no había ni una sola nube. Se colocaron en un sitio alejado de la gente, Hinata no tardaría en reconocer a Sakura, no siempre se ve un pelo rosado caminar por la playa.

Los padres de Sakura, se fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa y dijeron que iban a tardar… La pelirosa estiró la toalla en la arena y ella se sentó encima, se puso las gafas de sol, se puso crema solar, por todo el cuerpo y se estiró en la toalla a tomar el sol. Mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla debajo de la sombrilla, a leer un libro… Levantó un momento la vista y la fijó en el mar y un triste recuerdo llegó a su mente…

**Flash back**

_Una pelirosa de unos cinco años corría por la orilla de la playa, cuando unos niños un poco más grandes que ella y con ganas de meterse con alguien, la hicieron la trabanqueta y cayó a la arena haciéndose un poco de daño y lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaban a caer, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por temor a lo que le pudiera ocurrir, pero nada pasaba y abrió lentamente los ojos, con algunos rastros de lágrimas…_

_- ¿Sakura estás bien? – preguntó un pelinegro, de ojos azabache de la misma edad que la pelirosa_

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a él – He pasado miedo_

_- Pero, ¿Cómo te vas sin avisar? Te podían haber hecho daño… - dijo acariciándole el pelo de forma cariñosa_

_- Si, perdón… - dijo deshaciendo el abrazo_

_- No pasa nada… - Sasuke cogió de la mano a la niña y se adentraron al mar – Ven, yo estaré a tu lado todo el rato… - Sakura sonrió le gustaba el mar y sobretodo si estaba con Sasuke_

**Fin del Flash back**

Sasuke movió la cabeza de lado a lado, esos recuerdos que tanto le había costado apartar, volvían por solo ver un sitio de otros tantos que habían pasado juntos… El pelinegro divisó la mirada a Sakura que ahora estaba sentada, con la mirada fija en el mar, y una pregunta le vino a la mente ¿Aún le temía al mar? Desde aquel día que le tenía mucho miedo, y se metía con alguien al mar solo si estaba agarrada aquella persona… No pudo seguir pensando porque una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y Sakura se quitó las gafas de sol para ver mejor.

- ¡¡Teme!! ¡¡Sakura-chan!!

- ¿Dobe? – preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo

- ¡Hey teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso te tendría que preguntar yo, ¿no crees? – divisó la mirada a Sakura y ató cabos

- Si, Sasuke, esto ha sido idea mía… Por cierto, Hinata – que se encontraba extendiendo la toalla - ¿Y tu familia?

Solo hemos venido Naruto, yo… y Neji ya que no se fiaba para nada de Naruto… - A Sakura le cambió la cara. Neji Hyuuga estaba en la misma playa que ella… Eso no podía ir peor

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura aún en estado de shook, asimilando la información que su amiga le había dado

- No sabía que él iba a venir…

- No pasa nada, Hinata, no es culpa tuya – le sonrió a su amiga

- Pero, ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

- Nada importante, Naruto…

- Mirar, Neji nos esta buscando… - Hinata hizo una seña a Neji para que les viera y en seguida se acercó a ellos

Sakura que se había dado la vuelta, mirando al mar y dándole la espalda a Neji, rezando que este no le dijera nada… El Hyuuga saludó al Uchiha con bastante frialdad, para después poner la mirada en el cabello rosado…

- Sakura… - la pelirosa dio un respingo y lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta ver a Neji

- Ho… hola Neji – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Cuánto tiempo… Hacía mucho que no te veía por el instituto

- Que raro… ¿No? – preguntó Sakura _"Claro que es raro te he estado evitando todo este tiempo... Inner Sakura: ¡¡Ya ves!! ¡Y este no se da cuenta! Sakura: Ya..."_

Neji estiró la toalla al lado de la pelirosa y esta lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse más nerviosa, mientras rezaba que sus padres llegaran ya… Neji le comenzó ha hablar de cosas que Sakura no entendía y a todo decía si y cuando él hacía una cara rara cambiaba la respuesta que había dado y decía que no… La pelirosa estaba cansada de que Neji le hablara tanto, así que solo pudo hacer una cosa…

- Bueno, Neji, yo me voy un rato debajo de la sombrilla, creo que he tomado bastante el sol…

- Si, y se te han calentado las neuronas… - dijo Sasuke sin mucha importancia

- Idiota, no estoy hablando contigo… - dijo la pelirosa pisando "sin querer" el pie de Sasuke con el talón - ¡Uy! Lo siento, no lo vi… - por parte de Sasuke recibió una mirada de odio

Sakura cogió su toalla y la puso debajo de la sombrilla que para su suerte al lado suyo estaba Sasuke, sentado en la silla. Sakura se echo en la toalla, y respiró tranquila al fin Neji la dejaba en paz… Es que no se daba cuenta que no quería nada con él… Ya se lo dejó claro cuando lo rechazó y todas las chicas que estaban que se morían por él, casi la matan…

Pero, el destino parecía que no quisiese que ella tuviera paz, Neji arrastró su toalla al lado de Sakura que, la suya quedaba en el sol, ya que debajo de la sombrilla solo cabían dos personas… Sakura miró de reojo a Neji que la estaba mirando detenidamente, fijándose en cada rasgo de su piel, cosa que molestó a Sakura…

- Neji, ¿quieres algo? – soltó de golpe Sakura

- No, tranquila

- Bien…

Sakura se giró dándole la espalda a Neji, era mejor así que estando aguantando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, era mejor verle los pies a Sasuke que ver como Neji no se daba por rendido…

- Naruto y yo vamos al agua – dijo la tímida Hinata

- Yo os acompaño… - dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla

- _"Mierda, si me quedo sola con Neji me acosará a preguntas... Inner Sakura: O vas al agua con ellos o nada…" _– Yo os acompaño

Sakura se levantó de golpe y siguió a Hinata, haciendo que Neji se levantara pesadamente y les siguiera…

* * *

Sakura estaba en la orilla sintiendo como el agua llegaba sus pies… No se atrevía a andar más… No quería hundirse y pasarlo mal… Vio como sus "amigos" se divertían, le dio un poco de envidia, pero que mas daba ella no era de playa… Se dio media vuelta y volvió a las toallas. Se sentó en la silla que había estado minutos antes Sasuke, y se dedicó a mirar a la gente…

* * *

Ya era por la tarde y sus padres les habían dicho que recogieran que ya pronto se irían. Hinata y los demás ya se habían ido, habían venido sus familias a recogerles. Y ahora Sakura y Sasuke estaban esperando a sus padres, que se habían ido un momento según ellos. Y en ese momento que estaban esperando, comenzó el plan que Sakura había echo, que miraba la hora detenidamente porque sabía que ya pronto sucedería y sonrió nada más verla…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, Sasuke-kun! – una voz reconocida para Sasuke le hizo girar y Sakura miraba de reojo la escena, como si no le importara mucho

- Noriko - dijo Sasuke indiferente

- Esto es lo que tenías que hacer antes de venir conmigo… Ir con la sucia de Haruno…

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no me metido en vuestra conversación así que respétame!

- Noriko me dejas que te explique… Vivo con Haruno y su familia porque mis padres me lo han dicho y los padres de ella me han dicho que cancele los planes y me vaya a la playa…

- No soy tonta, Sasuke-kun, eso es mentira, prefieres antes ir con ella. Con todo lo que la insultaste todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y cuando aún no lo estábamos… - Sakura puso más atención a la conversación – Por cierto, Haruno – Sakura la miró – A la persona que le decías amigo de pequeña, cuando aún era tu amigo te estuvo insultando el tiempo que tu estabas de vacaciones… - fijó sus ojos en el pelinegro – Hemos roto Sasuke, te odio… - y salió corriendo

Sakura siguió recogiendo aunque no lo dijera, ni mostrara le dolía saber que Sasuke, el verano antes de que ella viniera de vacaciones, antes de que se distanciaran el ya la odiaba, la insultaba… Que ingenua fue…

* * *

El camino a casa en el coche fue silencioso… Cada uno pensaba en cosas suyas… No tenían ganas ni de molestarse…

- ¿Y qué tal lo habéis pasado? – preguntó el padre de Sakura rompiendo el silencio

- Ryo, cariño, yo me lo he pasado muy bien… - dijo Akemi a su marido

- ¿Y vosotros chicos? – preguntó Ryo a Sakura y Sasuke

- No ha estado mal… - dijo el pelinegro

- Podría a ver estado mejor… - contestó la pelirosa

Los padres de Sakura no dijeron nada más en lo que quedaba de camino, ya era de noche, y todos estaban cansados…

* * *

Llegaron a su casa, el pelinegro entró a su cuarto y la pelirosa se dirigió al lavabo, cuando salió, entró el pelinegro y ella se fue a su habitación…

* * *

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama, estaba cansada pero no quería dormir, no tenía mucho sueño, encendió una pequeña luz que tenía ella, se sentó en la cama y un recuerdo le vino a la mente…

**Flash back**

_- ¡¡Sakura!! – gritó un niño de unos cinco años, delante del mar_

_- ¡Sasuke… -kun! – la niña de pelo rosado, estaba siendo ahogada por las olas del mar y ya casi no podía respirar y no tocaba el suelo y de repente lo vio todo negro_

_- ¡Dejadla respirar! – poco a poco una niña de pelo rosa fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos jade y pudo divisar a su amigo al lado suyo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos_

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? _

_La niña pequeña fue abrazada por el pelinegro… Que le decía que nunca más se metiera dentro del mar sin nadie… Y acto seguido vinieron sus padres y la abrazaron…_

_Y desde ese día Sakura le tuvo temor al mar… Solo se metía con Sasuke y cuando se separaron nunca volvió a adentrarse al mar o piscina que no tocara de pies al suelo…_

**Fin del Flash back**

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había recordado y se sobó los ojos, como queriendo olvidar lo que había recordado… Era cierto, aún recordaba cuando Sasuke y ella eran amigos, pero ¿Cómo poder olvidar una amistad como la suya? Soltó un soplido…

- Esto de estar muy cansada es malo… Recuerdo cosas dolorosas, supongo…

Sakura apagó la luz que había encendido y se acostó, al fin y al cabo, mañana sería otro día… Un día pesado…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Este ha sido mas largo xD**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado :)**_

_**Reviewsss,!!**_

_**Y gracias a todos los q me dejaron reviewsss me animaron :) **_

_**Cuid**__**ense**_


	3. Noticia: el viaje

**NOTICIA: EL VIAJE**

Aburrida y asustada.

Si así estaba Sakura, sentada en el sofá, la televisión apagada, las luces apagadas, ella sola en casa, lluvia cayendo, truenos sonando, haciendo que ella tuviera mucho miedo. Llevaba en la misma posición más de tres horas, su madre había tenido que ir a casa de su tía, su padre a buscar algo que no aclaró bien y Sasuke… No sabía dónde estaba él, pero no le importaba…

- Malditos truenos… Encima de que me asustan, hacen que se apague la televisión y todas las luces… Creo que lo mejor es irme a la habitación…

La pelirosa giró su cabeza y miró hacía el pasillo, tan solo, tan frío, tan oscuro… No lo mejor era quedarse en el sofá hasta que alguien apareciera… Si, eran las 21:00 de la noche y nadie aparecía por la maldita puerta… ¿Y si les había pasado algo? No eso es imposible… La hubieran llamado… O no, no había luz…

Se levantó del sofá, abrió el móvil y se fue haciendo luz con él… Llegó al balcón, lo abrió y salió, al menos en la calle no había tanta oscuridad. La lluvia le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba eran los truenos, la hacían asustarse y siempre tronaba cuando ella estaba sola, cuando era pequeña llegó a la conclusión de que lo hacían queriendo eso de tronar cuando estaba sola, no había una solución más lógica.

Miró a la calle, la gente mojándose y corriendo, sonrió con maldad, ella en su casa, completamente seca y ellos seguro que cogían una pulmonía… Desvió su mirada, y vio una pareja besándose, sonrió, era bonito el amor, pero ella no tenía suerte en ello… Si, Neji estaba por ella, pero ella no le podía corresponder, hasta intentó quererle…

**Flash back**

_- Sakura... yo te quiero mucho... - dijo Neji algo sonrojado y mirándola a los ojos_

_- Neji... yo..._

_- Si... Se que no me puedes corresponder... Y eso me hace sentir una tristeza terrible..._

_- Lo siento... Neji, eres un chico amable y cariñoso, pero..._

_- Tu corazón esta ocupado..._

_Sakura asintió_

_- Y me gustaría que no estuviera ocupado... Porque esa persona no me quiere..._

_- Sakura, yo si pudiera quitarte ese dolor de tu corazón lo haría..._

_- Neji... Yo lo siento... Una vez intenté quererte... Pero me fue imposible... - Neji iba a hablar pero Sakura no le dejó – Es mejor estar como amigos…_

_- Haré que te enamores de mi, Sakura, haré que no sufras más..._

_Sakura se quedó callada... Y Neji pasó por su lado y se fue..._

**Fin del Flash back**

No, no le pudo amar… Desgraciadamente alguien ya ocupaba lugar en su corazón y puede que saliera con alguien pero no era amor, como le brindaban a ella… Sakura no podía amar a otra persona y el motivo lo desconocía, pero ella tampoco dependía de un hombre para ser feliz… Aunque a veces necesitara un abrazo y no precisamente de su madre ni su padre, sino de alguien más…

Miró a la carretera, pasaban coches sin parar, estarían buscando sitio pensó Sakura. En su calle no había muchos sitios para aparcar, todo siempre estaba lleno. Ese día pasaban más coches de lo habitual…

Se apoyó en el cristal mirando al edificio de enfrente, algunos tenían las ventanas abiertas y podía contemplar perfectamente lo que hacía cada persona…

Vio a una persona jugando con un perro. Vio a un chico leyendo un libro. Luego desvió la mirada a otro piso y vio a una chica hablando por móvil, riendo y todo eso "pija" pensó Sakura. Miró a otro departamento y se sonrojó por lo que vio, una chica y un chico se estaban desnudando... Desvió la mirada a la calle… Eso le pasaba por cotilla, metiche, aburrida y asustadiza…

Soltó un soplido, como se estaba aburriendo y le rugían las tripas del hambre. Y no podía preparar nada porque su madre le había dicho que no prepara comida…

**Flash back**

_- ¿Cuándo volverás mamá? – preguntó la pelirosa a su madre, que se veía algo estresada_

_- Pues antes de que te rujan las tripas estaré aquí - dijo sonriente_

_- No te creo_

_- Nunca me crees_

_Sakura sonrió_

_- Bueno, si no has llegado para la hora de la cena me preparo algo y ceno..._

_- No, Sakura... Hoy cenaremos los cuatro, así que no te prepares nada..._

_- ¿Por?_

_- Tu padre y yo os tenemos que contar, a ti y a Sasuke, algo importante – dijo demasiado sonriente_

_- Esta bien. Ya os esperaré_

_Y se fue hacía su habitación_

**Fin del Flash back**

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué nos tendrá que decir? – susurró para si

Le entraron ganas de usar el WC, entró en su casa, antes de ir al lavabo, abrió un armario y cogió dos linternas… No iba a pasearse por la casa sin ir con linternas…

Se dirigió al baño, entró, y utilizó el WC. Salió e iba alumbrando con las linternas por donde pisaba pero calculó mal y se chocó con una pared haciendo que cayera al suelo, y se quejara…

- Au… Mi espalda…

Se levantó como pudo mientras se sobaba la parte dolorida… Se sentó en el sofá a que se le pasara el dolor… Cuando ya se le pasó, sus tripas volvieron a reclamar algo de comida… La pelirosa miró el reloj 21:30. Media hora solamente había pasado…

- Dios, que aburrimiento…

Si aparte de estar asustada, sola, sin luces y con hambre, ella se estaba aburriendo… No sabía que hacer, si solamente pudiera ver la televisión, no se aburriría y podría pasar perfectamente el no comer, el estar asustada, el estar sola y así no se aburriría…

- Si solo pasara algo divertido…

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el _Tic Tac Tic Tac_ del reloj, y eso le ponía muy nerviosa, escuchar el maldito sonido del reloj, diciendo que estaba pasando la hora… Y ella sola aburriéndose, si solamente estuviera Sasuke para insultarse mutuamente… Pero no, el Uchiha había salido a no se sabe donde y aún no regresaba…

Si sus padres le hubieran hecho caso, cuando dijo que quería un perrito pequeño, ahora no se sentiría tan sola y aburrida… Soltó un soplido ¿Cuándo más pensaban tardar? Cogió su nintendo DS y comenzó a jugar con ella…

* * *

Un pelinegro caminaba bajo la lluvia, la intensidad de la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, y se vio obligado a refugiarse… La lluvia no parecía parar, y se maldijo por haberse refugiado ahí. Habían dos niños pequeños, una niña y un niño, parecía que ellos también se refugiaban de la lluvia, los observó y escuchaba lo que decían.

- Nanami, ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el niño pequeño

- Un poco, Eiji, ¿y tu?

- También un poco…

Sasuke observaba la escena tan ajena a ella… Porque los recuerdos golpeaban su memoria cada dos por tres…

**Flash back**

_- ¡Sasuke-kun, esta lloviendo! – dijo una pelirosa_

_- Te lo he dicho que iba a llover y tú has querido ir por tus caramelos, ¡No podías esperarte a mañana! – le riñó un pelinegro_

_- Lo siento – dijo muy triste_

_- ¡Ah, que mas da! Vamos a buscar un sitio donde estar hasta que pase la lluvia... - cogió la mano de Sakura y la llevó corriendo a un refugio_

_Se refugiaron en un portal, y los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro. La pelirosa comenzó a sentir frío…_

_- Que frío hace... - dijo frotándose las manos_

_- Si... - miraba las manos de la pelirosa_

_- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que estar aquí, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Hasta que la lluvia pare un poco..._

_- Pues yo aquí tengo frío y me aburro_

_- Pues piensa que ha sido culpa tuya que estemos aquí y se te pasara el aburrimiento… - dijo cruel el pelinegro, Sakura bajó la mirada un poco triste_

_- Lo siento – murmuró _

_- No te disculpes... - Sakura subió la mirada_

_Estaban en silencio, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que Sakura temblaba ligeramente... Este con todas las fuerzas se armó de valor y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y la apegó a su pecho... La pelirosa al instante se sonrojó mucho y se puso muy nerviosa, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho... Y el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, este también estaba muy nervioso, y con un notable sonrojo y el corazón le latía rápidamente y fuertemente..._

_- Así no tendremos tanto frío... – la pelirosa sonrió_

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_- ¿Hn?_

_- Gracias... – y lo abrazó más fuerte_

**Fin del Flash back**

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, tenía que llegar a casa. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a casa… La lluvia lo estaba mojando, ¿Es que por qué le haría caso al dobe de Naruto? No sabía como se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente, bueno si lo sabía, pero, ¿Era eso lo que el quería?…

**Flash back**

_- ¿Si? – preguntó con su voz seria e inexpresiva_

_- Oye teme, vente que he quedado con Noriko..._

_- Naruto,¿Qué parte de lo hemos dejado no entiendes?_

_- Va, teme, ¿No te gustaría volver a estar con ella? Piensa, es guapa, esta buena, tiene unos pechos de diosa y es popular, ¿Qué más quieres?_

_- Vale, vale, iré, pero por no oírte…_

_Sasuke salió de su casa a la hora dicha con Naruto... Llegó a casa del rubio y este le abrió la puerta, decía algo de que Noriko ya estaba en su casa... Pasó al comedor y sus miradas se chocaron... Noriko le miró y dudó un poco pero al fin se levantó y quedó en frente de él, se miraban y Noriko sin previo aviso tomó a iniciativa y le besó... Se besaron..._

_Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos…_

_- ¿Nos damos otra oportunidad, Sasuke-kun? – dijo la chica sonriendo y el chico asintió_

**Fin del Flash back**

El pelinegro pensaba en esa tarde, ¿De verás el quería estar con ella? ¿Enamorado? No, él no estaba enamorado, ¿Para pasar el rato? Lo más probable de que si porque él sabía que estaba con ella solamente para pasar el rato, que alo mejor dentro una semana se cansaba de ella y la dejaba, pues lo más posible que si. Y ella lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo… Ella quería estar con él siempre, pero, ella sabía perfectamente que nunca ocuparía lugar en su corazón…

* * *

- Al fin vuelve la luz… Ahora tele… - y se tiró al sofá

Eran las 22:00, nadie había llegado, pero al menos luz había… Sintió la puerta abrirse, miró y era Sasuke, no era a quien esperaba pero ya no estaba sola… Se dirigió al baño, pero antes dejó su móvil encima de la mesa… Sakura supuso que fue a ducharse ya que venía empapado de la que estaba cayendo. Siguió mirando la tele pero el móvil de encima la mesa sonó.

Se levantó y miró era un mensaje, estaba mal leerlo, ¿Y si le pillaba Sasuke? La mataba. Sintió el agua de la ducha caer, aún había algo de tiempo. Lo abrió y lo leyó, abrió la boca y levantó las cejas. Y leyó el mensaje en un susurro…

- "Cariño, estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto contigo, yo te quiero más que a nada y no quiero perderte por una estupidez… Lo que ha pasado esta tarde en casa de Naruto y precisamente en la habitación libre, me ha encantado, hay que repetirlo más veces… Te quiero, mi amor…" – Sakura abrió los ojos - ¿Qué? ¿Lo han hecho? Bueno a mi no me importa… Pero esta tía me cae mal… Se va a enterar… Este mensaje no lo llegara a ojos del Uchiha… Opciones, borrar… - sonrió

- Haruno, ¿Qué haces con mi móvil?

Mierda. La habían pillado… Miles de excusas pasaban por su mente, pero su cuerpo no respondía se había quedado en estado de shock…

- Es que… pues he escuchado un sonido proveniente de tu móvil y pues me he asustado y lo he mirado, pero no era de tu móvil, supongo que alguna mosca que habrá…

Sakura rezó para que le creyera y cuando Sasuke le iba a decir cualquier barbaridad, se abrió la puerta de la calle y entraron sus padres. Dio gracias a dios por haberla salvado de ese marrón…

- Sakura, Sasuke, sentaos en el sofá… - comenzó Akemi

- Tenemos algo que contaros – finalizó Ryo

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron. Mirando a Ryo y Akemi que estaban delante de ellos de pie…

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- Verás Sakura, no hagas de esto un drama porque dicho así pues parece muy fuerte y eso, pero, en verdad no lo es…

- ¿Quieres decirlo de una buena vez? – Sakura se desesperaba

- Esta bien, Ryo, díselo…

- Vale. Iré al grano… Akemi y yo nos vamos de viaje durante un periodo indefinido pero antes de que se acaben las vacaciones estaremos aquí… Y os quedaréis solos en casa y no quiero que arméis follones, ni fiestas ni que os matéis mutuamente… Sasuke, hemos hablado con tus padres y no les importa que os quedéis los dos solos, así que no te preocupes… - acabó Ryo

Silencio. En es momento, lo único que reinaba era el silencio, nadie se movía, nadie hablaba. Los padres de Sakura estaban impacientes por haber que hacían los dos.

Sasuke miraba al suelo, meditando lo que acababan de decirle, ¿Vivir con Sakura? No le gustaba la idea ¿Por qué sus padres aceptaban a todo sin consultarle? Ella y él no podían vivir juntos, se matarían, el pelinegro aún meditaba no quería vivir con ella, era demasiado molesta…

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba recto, un punto fijo en la pared de la casa. Aún su mente estaba procesando la situación. Recapitulemos. Sasuke en su casa, viviendo los dos juntos, y sus padres se van, así como si nada, y la dejaban a ella con él. Eso no podía ir peor… ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que se odiaban y no podían respirar el mismo aire sin insultarse?

- ¿Y que decís? – preguntó miedosa Akemi

Sakura miró a su madre, y Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar a Akemi… Quien hacía cara de preocupación…

- Mamá… ¿Estáis hablando en serio? – Sus padres asintieron - ¿Si nos negamos os iréis igual no? – Sus padres volvieron a asentir - ¿Y no es una broma, verdad?

- Sakura, hija, volveremos cuando podamos es un viaje de negocios… Y no nos podemos negar…

- Mamá, papá… Si no os vais prometo que no me peleare más con él y me intentaré llevar mejor, cosa que no prometo porque es un ser al que da gusto odiar… - miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

- A ti también da gusto odiar… No pienses que soy el único…

- Pues eres el único que lo piensas…

- Ya… ¿Y Noriko también lo piensa?

- ¡Uy! La pija esta… Que me odia, voy a echarme a llorar… - dijo con sarcasmo

- Y también su grupo, y los del equipo de volleyball…

- Vale, vale… A mi me da igual quien me odie… - miró a sus padres, que los observaban raramente

- Sakura, hija, la decisión esta tomada…

- ¿Y cuando os vais?

- Hoy de madrugada…

- Ah… ¡¡Qué?? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo no he hecho nada…

- Sakura, mírale el lado positivo, estás con Sasuke no estarás sola…

- ¡Eso es lo malo! Yo creo que esa es la peor parte…

- Oye que a mi tampoco me hace gracia vivir contigo y me aguanto…

- Vale, niños, vale… Parecéis críos… Haber he colgado una tabla de lunes a domingo lo que tiene que hacer cada uno de tareas de casa… Y si lo hacéis todo por la mañana pues la tarde libre… Y, a la compra vais los dos… - Sakura se iba a quejar, pero su madre fue más rápida y dijo el por qué – Porque vaya a ser que quien vaya a la compra, compre algo que al otro no le guste y una nueva pelea… Iremos metiendo dinero en la cartilla tuya Sakura, pero por si a caso necesitáis más, en nuestra habitación hay… Pero, solo tenéis que coger ese dinero por si a caso… El dinero siempre ir a la cartilla, o sea irás tu Sakura porque es la tuya… Y creo que no me dejo nada… Si necesitáis algo, nos llamáis…

- Vale, mamá…

- Akemi hay que hacer las maletas…

- Si, iros a dormir… Nos vemos pronto, Sakura, Sasuke… - Akemi le dio un beso a Sakura y otro a Sasuke, como cuando eran niños

Y se fueron a preparar la maleta…

Sasuke y Sakura estaban de pie en el comedor uno al lado del otro… Los dos pensaban en el infierno que iban a vivir… La pelirosa soltó un soplido y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación y entró en ella dispuesta a dormir… Mientras Sasuke cogió su móvil, pero se dio cuenta de algo ¿Qué hacía el móvil en "bandeja de entrada" que era para los mensajes? No le dio mucha importancia, lo cogió y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir…

* * *

Una pelirosa estaba echada en su cama pensando en que a partir de mañana estaría sola con él… Cerró los ojos indignada, y recordó cuando ella era pequeña cada vez que le decían de ir a dormir a casa de Sasuke, lo contenta que se ponía. Y siempre que se tenía que ir de casa de Sasuke a la suya, se ponía triste y abrazaba con mucha fuerza al pelinegro... Sonrió sin querer, esos recuerdos perdurarían por siempre en su mente…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¿Les Gustó? :P**

**Espero q si :DD**

**Gracias por lo reviewss q me mandais me animan mucho**

_**Dejen reviewsss,!!**_** :):)**

**Cuid****ense**


	4. Los celos no son buenos

**LOS CELOS NO SON BUENOS**

Lunes: Pasar la aspiradora; Sakura. Fregar el suelo; Sasuke. Fregar los platos; Sakura. Hacer la comida; Sasuke. Hacer la compra; Sasuke y Sakura.

- Vaya mierda…

- Hmp

- Más te vale que hagas una comida buena… Voy a pasar la aspiradora

Sakura comenzó a pasar la aspiradora, mientras Sasuke miraba que hacer de comida ¿Por qué le habían puesto a él hacer la comida? Si no sabía. Bueno, lo mejor era que haría una comida mala y Sakura también la comería. Pero, antes de nada, el pelinegro sacó el cubo de fregar y lo puso en una esquina del piso para cuando acabara la pelirosa de aspirar, él comenzaría a fregar.

* * *

La pelirosa pasaba la aspiradora, comenzó por el comedor, pasillo, su habitación, habitación de Sasuke, habitación de sus padres, lavabo, cocina… Cuando llegó a la cocina vio a Sasuke haciendo algo de comer que prefirió no preguntar. Se asomó una sonrisa malvada en los labios de Sakura, había tenido una idea. Comenzó a pasar la aspiradora y se fue acercando a Sasuke que estaba molestando un poco para poder quitar toda la suciedad del suelo. Comenzó a darle golpes en los pies y luego comenzó a subir por las piernas la aspiradora, y este se giró enfadado ¿Qué diablos hacía?

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! – gritó enfadado

- ¿Qué no lo ves?

- Pues no, me estas poniendo el cacharro ese por mis piernas

- Ah… - Se pone los dedos en la boca – es que pensaba que eras suciedad del suelo… Es que sois iguales, pero sin ofender, eh…

- ¿Me estás llamando mierda?

- No, yo te estoy llamando suciedad, pero si te quieres llamar mierda, yo lo acepto, y te llamo mierda…

- ¿Te digo yo a caso lo que eres?

- Una persona – dijo segura

- Si, ¿Y qué más? Tú eres un error en la humanidad

- ¿Qué yo soy un error? ¡Mentira! Si yo soy un error tu eres mierda, más mierda de perros más todo lo desagradable – gritó enfadada

- Yo seré mierda, pero tú eres un error, eso es mucho peor, quiere decir, que nadie te quiere…– se giró y siguió haciendo la comida

Sakura se cabreó, salió de la cocina con la aspiradora y cuando llegó al comedor. Abrió el aspirador y sacó la bolsa donde estaba toda la porquería, sonrió malévolamente, quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose… Se fue de la cocina y se escondió al lado de la puerta del comedor para que no la viera. Solo hacía falta que él fuera para ella.

- ¡Uchiha! – y sabía como hacer para que viniera

- ¿Qué quieres Haruno?

- Noriko al teléfono…

Sintió los pasos yendo para el comedor, abrió la bolsa llena de porquería, y cuando el pelinegro apareció en el comedor, la pelirosa le tiró la bolsa, y llenándole todo lleno de porquería… Sakura comenzó a reírse. Sasuke la miraba con odio lo había llenado de mierda, pero no se iba a rebajar a su nivel, tenía un plan mucho mejor…

- Así si que te ves más como una porquería… - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos de la risa

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ir hacía la cocina mientras sentía la risa de Sakura. Antes de llegar a la cocina, cogió el cubo de agua de fregar y se lo llevó con él… Se dirigió al patio que tenían, que lo utilizaban para poner la ropa a tender, y también a veces para tomar el sol…

- ¡Haruno!

- No voy a picar Uchiha, algo me quieres hacer

- ¡Si quieres no me creas, pero hay un pájaro herido en tu patio! – Ella tenía debilidad por lo animales - ¡Si no vienes, lo dejo morir a mi no me importa!

- ¡No le dejes morir ya voy!

Sakura corrió hacía su patio, cuando salió a él, un cubo de agua le cayó encima, se había mojado entera, y esa agua olía a agua de fregar. Se giró furiosa para ver a un Uchiha estar apoyado en la pared del patio y mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante pintada en la cara. Estaba furiosa, eso era la guerra.

- Uchiha, ¡Me has llenado de agua de fregar! ¡Eres idiota!

- Y tú me has llenado de mierda de la aspiradora

- ¡Eso no es lo mismo!

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Pues te jodes – dijo con su inexpresiva cara

- Esto es la guerra, Uchiha

- Lo mismo digo, Haruno

* * *

Los dos acabaron sus tareas de casa. Sakura su pelo estaba húmedo y olía mal y su ropa igual que el pelo. Sasuke estaba lleno de pelusas y aunque se las hubiese intentado quitar, no podía solo se las podía quitar frotando bien con jabón y agua.

Estaban sentados en la mesa, delante de ellos había una olla con arroz, que estaba en medio de la mesa. Estaban sentados uno en frente del otro.

- Uchiha, cuando comamos es mejor dejar las manos quietas, ¿Te parece?

- Hmp

El pelinegro se puso arroz en el plato y la pelirosa lo imitó. Sakura miraba la comida raro, la movía con el cubierto haber si se despegaba un poco. Ninguno de los dos probaba bocado solo miraban la comida.

- ¿No le habrás puesto nada raro, no?

- No sería tan tonto de ponerlo cuando yo también voy a comer

- Tienes razón… - mira su plato – Pero es que da asco, no se, esta como pegado y junto y echo una bola y…

- Si quieres no comas. Ya ves tu lo que me importa que tu comas como si te quieres morir de hambre.

- Vale, vale. Ya como. Pero tu también, que no me fío.

Sakura y Sasuke probaron el arroz…

- ¡¡Que asco!! ¡¡Cómo diablos has hecho esto?? ¡¡Esta asqueroso!! – decía mientras se sacaba la comida de la boca y comenzaba a beber coca cola

- Es que no se cocinar… - decía mientras escupía la comida y bebía un poco de coca cola

- ¡Joder! Haberme avisado de que aún no sabías cocinar… Y la hubiese hecho yo…

- Es que quería que probaras mi comida, con lo rarita que eres no me extrañaría que te gustara…

- No me gustaba antes, me va a gustar ahora… Bueno vamos a dejar de insultar ahora, dime, ¿Qué comemos? Esto era lo único que teníamos de comer… Y hasta las cinco no podemos ir a comprar…

- Pues habrá que esperarse… - Sakura suspiró rendida, no sabía que había hecho para merecer esto

* * *

- ¡Uchiha! ¡Date prisa! ¡Vayamos pronto al supermercado, que así no hay gente y seguramente no habrá nadie que me conozca y mejor vaya a ser que me vea contigo! – gritó mientras veía a Sasuke ir a la entrada donde estaba ella

- ¿Has cogido la cartilla para sacar el dinero, Haruno?

- Mierda, la cartilla – se fue corriendo a la habitación

- Ya esta, ya la tengo – volvió junto a Sasuke - ¿Y el carro de la compra, Uchiha?

- No me has dicho nada de un carro

- ¡Ya voy yo! – y fue a buscar el carro

- Vale, ahora ya no vamos – dijo la pelirosa cansada de que se olvidaran cosas y fuera ella a buscarlas – Vámonos – y salieron de casa

* * *

Sasuke cogió un carro mientras Sakura entraba sin esperarle…

- Haruno, ¿Qué vamos a comprar? – decía mientras la alcanzaba

- Pues lo necesario para sobrevivir en una casa sin padres – dijo mirando las ofertas

- Muy bien, progresas adecuadamente

- Haber, como seré yo quien cocine… - fue interrumpida

- Recuerdas, hay que hacer la compra los dos para que no haya pelea y que la comida nos guste a los dos…

- Si tenemos casi los mismos gustos y si un día a alguno no le gusta algo se hace un bocadillo que es sano…

- Hmp

Comenzaron a caminar por el supermercado, mirando haber que podrían comprar.

- Haber, tenemos que comprar, huevos – metió los huevos – haber y de post… - fue interrumpida

- ¿Sakura-san? – la pelirosa se volteó al igual que el pelinegro

- ¿Sai? – preguntó en estado de shok

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues comprar, lo que se hace en un supermercado, ya sabes… Lo normal… - dijo muy obvia

- Si… Que pregunta más tonta… - fijó la vista en el Uchiha - ¿Y este qué? ¿Te acompaña para que no te pierdas o qué?

- Es una larga historia, Sai…

Sasuke en ese momento dejó de atender en la conversación, se apoyó en el carro y comenzó a inspeccionar a Sai…

- _"Hmp. Este tío es tonto, no se nota ni nada que le esta mirando el escote a Sakura... ¿Y ella? A claro, la inocente Sakura no se da cuenta, ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta? Si los ojos se le van para el escote... Aunque lo entiendo... La verdad es que le han crecido demasiado a Sakura, normal que se fije, cualquier hombre en este mundo se fij... ¿Pero, que diablos digo? ¿Yo pensando en el escote de Sakura? Piensa en otra cosa... _– fijo su vista en los lácteos – _Yogures quiero yogures, para el postre y eso... Un momento, si a mi no me gustan los yogures, joder, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué mierda me habrá hecho ese arroz? ¿Es que para que cocino? Hace que piense cosas impropias..."_

- Uchiha, ¿Estás ahí? – preguntaba Sakura pasando la mano por en frente de la cara del pelinegro

- ¿Eh? Si, yogures – Sakura le miró confusa – Quiero decir, ¿Ya has acabado de hablar con ese?

- Si… No me gusta hablar con mis ex, pero él es maj… - se da cuenta que le esta contando que había tenido una relación con Sai- ¿Qué hago contándote yo esto? Seguro que es culpa de tu arroz…- Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada – Sigamos… - y comenzó a caminar, seguida por el Uchiha

* * *

Estaban en la cola, esperando a que les tocara su turno y pagar. Sakura estaba muy cansada, se había levantado pronto, se había peleado con Sasuke, había comido arroz asquerosamente asqueroso, y con todo el sol que daba había tenido que ir a la compra con el pelinegro. Soltó un soplido, se apoyó en el carro, solo quería llegar a su casa y echarse al sofá y no levantarse en todo lo que quedaba de tarde, pero parecía que algo estuviera mal ese día, una voz chillona y cargada de rabia y cariño se acercó a ellos…

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – lo abrazó y lo besó

- Noriko… - dijo separándose de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a comprar y te visto a ti – posa su vista en la pelirrosa que la estaba mirando de reojo – Y en la frentona…

- Zorra… - murmuró para si, pero el pelinegro logró escuchar y le lanzó una mirada de matar, y ella le devolvió una inocente

- ¿Te vienes conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

- No – dijo secamente – No me apetece salir

- ¿No será que quieres estar con ella? – señalando a la pelirrosa

- Piensa lo que quieras – dijo mientras avanzaba la cola

Noriko se giró enfadada y se fue. El pelinegro ni la miró como se iba, mientras Sakura se dedicaba a mirar a Noriko hablar enfadada con alguien, que patética pensó la pelirrosa…

- Que bien os lleváis después de una ruptura, ¿No? – se hizo la tonta, como si no supiera que ya habían vuelto

- Hmp, hemos vuelto… - dijo desinteresado

- Ah… No se te ve muy ilusionado… - comenzó a poner la comida en la cinta, mientras la dependienta miraba coquetamente a Sasuke y este se las devolvía y la pelirrosa frunció el ceño

- _"Vamos a ver como se queda esta tipa... Inner Sakura: ¬¬ ¿Estás celosa? Sakura: ¿Estás tonta? Es para joder un poco al Uchiha..." _

- Sasuke, **cariño**, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el carro? – dijo remarcando la palabra cariño

- ¿Eh? – preguntó sin entender ¿Le había dicho cariño?

- El carro, para meter la compra, tráelo…

- Ya voy – y fue a buscar al carro

- ¿Es tu novio? – preguntó la dependienta, interesada

- Si, y estamos viviendo juntos y nos va muy bien, así que no le eches miraditas, ¿Estamos? – dijo manándole una mirada de enojo y con un tono muy molesto

La dependienta no dijo nada, no era bueno pelearse con los clientes. Cuando Sasuke volvió, notó que la dependienta ya no le miraba, y como Sakura estaba más contenta, sonreía más…

- Son 40,95 euros – dijo la dependienta

- Toma

- Gracias – miró al pelinegro – Adiós guapo

Sasuke no dijo nada solo la miró, en cambio Sakura cogió el carro y la mano de Sasuke y comenzaron a ir más rápido.

- Lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo que perder en gente como tu, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas – dijo la pelirrosa mirando a la dependienta con una mirada que decía "Tu no tendrás la suerte de estar con él". Pero, la pelirrosa no estaba celosa.

Salieron del supermercado y Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke, y comenzó a caminar con el carro hacía su casa, mientras el pelinegro aún pensaba que había sido eso…

- Haruno, ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo alcanzándola

- No se, ¿Qué he hecho? Comprar ¿No?

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a la dependienta? ¿No ves que alo mejor esta noche podría salir con ella?

- Pues sal, ya sabes donde encontrarla…

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto te molesta que mire a otras chicas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué me molesta que tú mires a otras chicas? Por favor, Uchiha, di cosas creíbles, no esas cosas… - dijo desviando su mirada

- Ya… ¿No estarás celosa?

Sakura se paró de golpe, se giró en la dirección hacía Sasuke y le miró fijamente…

- ¡Ya esta! ¡Se acabó! ¡Iremos solos a casa! Y tu llevas el carro – le da el carro a mala gana y comenzó a ir rápida a su casa - ¡¡Y yo no soy celosa!! – gritó a los lejos

- Hmp, mujeres… - susurró y comenzó a caminar el solo con el carro, quien hubiese visto esa escena hubiese jurado que eran un matrimonio peleado

* * *

- ¿Dónde mierdas esta? ¡Que se van a descongelar los helados! ¡Joder! _Inner Sakura: ¿Estás preocupada por los helados o por él? _¡Por lo helados! A mi él me da igual… _Inner Sakura: Alo mejor ha ido a pedirle el número a la dependienta... _Cállate… Siempre me dices cosas raras y a parte él me da igual…

**Ding dong**

Sakura fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Dónde mierdas estabas? ¡No ves que se descongelan los helados! – decía mientras cogía el carro y se iba a la cocina a ordenarlo, y Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver la tele.

La pelirosa cuando acabó de guardar todo, se dirigió al comedor y vio a Sasuke mirando la tele, una serie que ella nunca había visto y tenía pinta de ser un coñazo.

- Uchiha – se sentó a su lado – Dame el mando

- Estoy viendo esta serie

- Que van a echar una serie que veo siempre…

- Si, una serie de niños de cinco años, ¿No?

- Pues no, esta serie la pueden ver gente de todas las edades…

- Si… ¿Y cual es?

Sakura se sonrojó no iba a decirle que la serie que quería ver era Doraemon, porque se podría reír de ella todo lo que quedaba de verano… E irlo soltando por el instituto que veía Doraemon…

- Da igual, hoy no la veré… - dijo resignada

- Hmp

**Ding dong**

- Pican a la puerta – dijo la pelirosa mirando la puerta de entrara

- Muy buena observación…

- Lo decía para que fueras abrir…

- Pues no pienso ir…

- Estúpido… - susurró mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la puerta

Sakura abrió la puerta y vio a su vecino Yuki, alto, guapo, buen cuerpo, castaño, tez blanca, ojos grises. La pelirrosa le sonrió, ella y él hablaban siempre que se encontraban por el edificio el vivía en frente de ella, casi siempre se encontraban.

- Hola, Yuki-kun

- Buenas, Sakura-chan

- ¿Querías algo? – dijo regalándole una sonrisa dulce

- Si venía a ver si tenía leche, que se me a acabado…

- Si, si que tengo, ahora vuelo – y se dirigió a la cocina

El pelinegro, miraba la tele pero estaba atento a la conversación, cuando vio que Sakura se dirigía a la cocina, se levantó, se desabrochó el pantalón pero sin quitárselo solo para que el vecino que estaba en la entrada lo viera. Se puso alejado de la entrada pero visible para que ese tal Yuki lo viera, cuando Yuki lo vio se quedó con los ojos abiertos, se fijó en el pantalón de Sasuke que estaba desabrochado, ¿Habría interrumpido algo a Sakura?

Cuando Sasuke vio que Sakura volvía, volvió al sofá y se abrochó el pantalón, mirando la tele. La pelirrosa llegó a la entrada con el cartón de leche en sus manos.

- Aquí tienes, Yuki-kun – dijo entregándole el cartón de leche

- Gracias Sakura-chan. Y lo siento por molestar, eh… - Sakura levantó una ceja – Adiós – y se metió en su casa

Sakura cerró la puerta y tenía una cara de confusa, ¿Lo siento por molestar? La gente de hoy en día estaba loca. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Vio a Sasuke levantarse y dirigirse a la entrada.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- He quedado con la dependienta del supermercado, la tengo que ir a buscar. – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo

- ¿Ha quedado con la dependienta? Que fuerte… Si tiene novia y encima le a dicho a Noriko que no iba a salir… Que fuerte me parece… _Inner Sakura: celosa eh..._ Anda calla… Bueno… - sonríe – Al menos puedo ver doraemon _Inner Sakura: No es para tu edad esa serie... _Me da igual…

Y así pasó la tarde. Sakura viendo doraemon y Sasuke con la dependienta del supermercado.

_Esa tarde habían dejado ver un poco sus celos y eso era algo que no podía salir al descubierto, por miedo del otro._

* * *

**¿Les Gusto? **

**Spero q si :) **

**Gracias por lo reviewss q me mandais :D **

_**reviewsss,!!**_** :):)**

**Cuid****ense**


	5. Beso sin sentido

**BESO SIN SENTIDO**

TOC-TOC

- Mmm…

TOC-TOC

- Entro, eh

- Mmm… ¿Sakura, eres tú? – dijo con los ojos cerrados

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó una voz de una chica que estaba en ropa interior

- Tú… - dijo aún con sueño

- Si yo ¡Con la que te acostaste ayer!… ¿Quién es Sakura?

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Es tu novia, no? La pelo chicle esa del supermercado – el pelinegro abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza

Ahora se acordaba, había salido por la tarde con la dependienta, la cual desconocía el nombre, habían ido a un bar y bebió más de la cuenta, y ahora estaba en la cama, desnudo, ni siquiera con los boxers. Bueno, no le importaba eso era como un hobby para él y volvió a recostar la cabeza. Pero, sintió el frío suelo en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo sentándose en el suelo

- ¡Vete ahora de mi casa! ¡Eres un desgraciado!

- Escúchame, eh… - no sabía su nombre

- ¡¡Y encima no te sabes mi nombre!! ¡¡Fuera!! – le comenzó a tirar toda la ropa en la cabeza de él

- Pero, ¿Podemos seguir quedando, no? Lo de ayer estuvo bien…

- ¡¡Fuera!! ¡¡Que no sabes ni como me llamo!!

- Esta bien ya me voy… - dijo tranquilamente

Se vestía tranquilamente hasta que le tiraron una bamba a la cabeza y vio como la dependienta cogía un bote de colonia y el pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que salió medio corriendo de la habitación y vistiéndose por el camino. Salió de esa casa y se dirigió a la de Sakura, estaba seguro de que la pelirrosa le comenzaría hacer preguntas sobre lo que hizo ayer y por qué no durmió en casa…

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta, haciendo el mínimo sonido posible. Entró, despacio y con cuidado, cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente ha su habitación…

- Uchiha te ha llamado Noriko 10 veces al móvil y te a enviado 5 mensajes… - dijo tranquilamente la pelirrosa sentada en el sofá mirando un revista

- Ah… ¿Y quien te ha dado permiso para mirar mi móvil?

- Tu asqueroso móvil me ha despertado así que quería ver el causante de quien me haya despertado.

- Hmp, me voy a duchar.

- Estúpido… - murmuró

* * *

- ¿En serio? Hinata tranquilízate, que seguro que lo has visto mal… Oye, pero… ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí? – se aparta el teléfono de la oreja – Muy bien… Me ha colgado…

- Haruno, prepara algo de comer… - dijo apareciendo por el pasillo

- Uchiha, no me apetece preparar nada…

- Pues ya me dirás que comemos…

- ¿Pedimos una pizza?

- Hmp

- Esta bien, toma – le tira el teléfono – Llama, yo de momento miro la tele

- Molestia… - marcó el número de la pizzería – Quería encargar una pizza de atún y bacón, vale, esta bien. – y colgó

- ¿Cuándo nos la traen?

- Dentro de media hora

- Yo tengo hambre ya

- Haber preparado algo

- Si claro, como soy yo la única que cocina… Tu no haces nada…

- Si limpio el piso… - dijo sentándose en el sofá dejando separación entre los dos

- Pero, eso no es nada… O sea yo también podría limpiar el piso…

- Pues límpialo…

- Ya ¿Y qué más? Hago comida y cena y encima también me dices que limpie el piso… ¿De qué vas? Eres un machista…

- Pero si has comenzado tu…

- Ahora no pongas excusas eh…

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada

- Si y ahora me dirás que no sabes de lo que hablo… - se levantó – Me voy a la habitación cuando llegue el de la pizza me avisas, estúpido… - murmuró antes de salir del comedor

- Hmp, que molestia – y comenzó a mirar la tele

* * *

DING-DONG

El pelinegro se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, estaba el repartidor, le dio la pizza que pidieron y él le pagó, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Quién era?

- El repartidor…

La pelirrosa salió de su habitación y se sentó al lado de Sasuke a comer la pizza…

* * *

- Uff… estoy llena… - decía mientras se estiraba en la silla

- Normal, te has comido más de media pizza

- Es que estaba riquísima… Haber un día es un día…

- Si siempre comes igual, no se donde metes toda esa comida

- Pues no se, lo quemo

- ¿Cómo? Si estás todo el día en el sofá…

- Ah, pues tienes razón. No sé, por algún sitio debe estar toda la comida…

- Hn

- Me aburro – dijo después de un largo silencio. La pelirrosa miró al pelinegro haber si podía comenzar una discusión para no aburrirse, y lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos - ¿Eso es… - el pelinegro la miró - …un chupetón? – dijo señalando a su cuello

- Hmp, puede ser

- Que fuerte, eres un mujergriego – Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada

- Sakura, se dice mujeriego no "mujergriego"

- ¡¡Me da igual!! Pues tú eres eso mujeriego de esos…

- Si, Haruno, si – se levantó y se dirigió al sofá

- ¡Oye! – le siguió - ¡te estoy hablando, eh!

- No me estás hablando, me estás insultando – encendió la tele y lo que estaban dando era un documental de monos

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡Deja este canal! ¡Es un documental de monos! – se sentó al lado de Sasuke y aumentó el volumen de la tele

- Así que aún te gustan los monos… - susurró para él mismo

La pelirrosa escuchó perfectamente lo que él había dicho, y un vago recuerdo le inundó la mente…

**Flash back**

Una pelirrosa, de unos 14 años, caminaba por el patio del colegio admirando las plantas. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó a un pequeño mono que tenía una dedicatoria grabada, lo leyó una, dos y tres veces, y lágrimas amenazaban con salir, ese mono se lo había regalado él y ahora ya no era nada de él. Le odiaba con toda su voluntad. Sintió pasos detrás de ella, alzó la vista y vio al sufrimiento de su tormento.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo distante

- Venía a preguntar como estabas…

- No vengas a ver algo que tu mismo has roto… - dijo desviando la mirada

- Vamos, Sakura, ¿Me vas a decir que no te… - fue interrumpido

- Uchiha, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme por mi nombre, ¿Entendiste? – y comenzó a caminar, apretó fuertemente al mono que tenía en su mano. Se paró y se giró sobre sus talones para mirar la espalda de Sasuke

- Uchiha – le llamó este se giró con una sonrisa arrogante

- Haruno

- ¡Métete tus estúpidos regalos por donde te quepan! – le tiró el mono y se fue corriendo

El pelinegro se agachó y cogió al pequeño mono que tenía una dedicatoria grabada, _"Te quiere, Sasuke"_. Apretó al mono, se giró sobre si mismo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

**Fin del Flash back**

La pelirrosa apagó la tele con el mando a distancia y giró la cara hacía Sasuke, que la miraba interrogante, ¿Por qué había apagado la tele?

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué... – no tenía valor para continuar, no sabía que decir

- ¿Hn?

La pelirrosa miró a los ojos del pelinegro, y este hizo igual. Se miraban el uno al otro, mirada verde contra mirada negra. Sakura desvió su mirada a los labios de Sasuke, y en seguida la volvió a subir. Sasuke se fue acercando a su rostro y la pelirrosa hizo igual… Hasta que al fin Sasuke posó sus labios en los de la pelirrosa y los comenzó a mover con lentitud, pidió paso para entrar y Sakura le dejó, sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra.

DING-DONG

Se separaron bruscamente, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se habían besado? Ninguno de los dos fue abrir la puerta, ya podría estar picando toda la tarde, Sakura estaba tensa, en cuanto Sasuke miraba para otro lado.

La pelirrosa se levantó y fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella, se apoyó en la puerta y se fue deslizando hasta tocar el suelo. Subió la mano a sus labios y los tocó, lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos verdes y esta apretó fuertemente los ojos, cogió con sus brazos las piernas y hundió la cabeza en ella…

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro horas de lo del beso, y la pelirrosa con miedo en el cuerpo se atrevió a salir de su refugio, la habitación. Asomó la cabeza y miró a un lado y al otro, Sasuke seguramente estaría en su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una tableta de chocolate se sentó en la mesa y se la comenzó a comer. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más entró a la cocina…

- Sakura… - la pelirrosa se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza lentamente hasta llegar a un cuerpo que estaba posicionado en la entrada de la cocina

- Sa…suke – dijo con algo de nerviosismo

- Yo quería hablarte de algo…

- De lo que a pasado antes, ¿No? – preguntó arrugando el papel del chocolate que se estaba comiendo – Lo de antes…

- A sido un error – dijo decidido

_Un error_

- Eh… si ha sido un error, algo que nunca haya tenido que pasar… Es mejor olvidarlo y ya…

- Si… Bueno, me voy a mi habitación – la pelirrosa asintió y vio salir al pelinegro de la cocina

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse cruzó los brazos en la mesa y colocó su cabeza en ellos, ¿Cómo ella podía ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo no había logrado olvidarle? Habían pasado ya cuatro años y ella aún pensaba y le dijera "Sakura, lo siento, te quiero".

- Soy tan estúpida que aún estoy enamorada de ti… - susurró para si, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro y morían en la mesa…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? :P**

**Spero q si :) **_**gracias por lo reviews q me dejais**_** :)**

**Reviewsss,!!**

**Cuíd****ense**


	6. Días espantosos

**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNOS DÍAS ESPANTOSOS**

Lanzaba la pelota al aire y se devolvía a sus manos, hacía más de una hora que hacía lo mismo con esa pelota pequeña de color naranja. De un momento a otro, lanzó la pelota por su cuarto, y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, se tocó su sedoso cabello rosa y soltó un bufido. Había pasado cuatro días de lo del beso y ella aún sentía sus labios sobre los suyos. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al comedor en donde había una nota en el sofá, la cogió y la leyó, _"He quedado con Noriko, cena tu sola. Sasuke"_. Frunció el ceño, arrugó la nota y la tiró al suelo a mala gana…

- ¡¿Y a mi que diablos me importa con quien has quedado?! – se sentó en el sofá y cruzó sus brazos – Te vas a enterar, Uchiha

Se levantó del sofá, cogió unos tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes, abrió la puerta de su casa, y se acercó a la de enfrente…

**TOC-TOC**

Al los minutos se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un joven bien plantado y con el pelo desordenado…

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Yuki-kun… - el chico la miró – Me aburro, ¿Te vienes a mi casa y jugamos a algo?

- Si, ahora voy, me visto y voy – Sakura sonrió y se metió en su casa

* * *

**TOC-TOC**

Se levantó rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose al chico que vivía en frente suyo. Le dejó pasar y se sentaron en la mesa uno delante del otro.

- Mira he sacado el ajedrez – dijo sonriendo

- Pero, si siempre pierdes, no sé porque quieres jugar – la pelirrosa frunció el ceño

- Esta vez ganaré, ¡Y te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho! – dijo muy segura de si msima

- Vale – sonrió – Juguemos, quien pierda tiene que contestar a lo que el otro pregunte

- ¡Acepto!

Comenzaron a jugar, y a los pocos minutos Sakura ya había perdido…

- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¿Cómo que he perdido? Si no ha pasado más de diez minutos, ¿Cómo puedo haber perdido ya? ¡¡Soy más mala que Naruto!!

- Porque mira has hecho, que tus peones, tus torres, tus caballos y tus alfiles los has echado a mi campo y has dejado al rei desprotegido, la reina no puede con todo, Sakura-chan…

- ¿Entonces para que es reina? Si solo sabe perder…

- No sé, es tu reina, pero bueno has perdido…

- Si… Pregunta lo que quieras… - dijo amargamente

- Dime, ¿Por qué te peleaste con el Uchiha?

- Que directo… - Yuki sonrió

- Contesta…

La pelirrosa se levantó y se dirigió al sofá, su vecino sabía todo sobre Sakura y Sasuke, la ojijade confió en él, ya que fue de gran ayuda cuando el pelinegro rompió su amistad, lo único que le faltaba por saber era el por qué de su separación…

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo… - dijo apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas

- Por eso di…

- ¡No! ¡Es algo que cada día… trato de olvidar! Pero… Nunca… Puedo… Cada día me viene a la mente y… - lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos

- Da igual, olvídalo – y eso era lo bueno de Yuki cuando sabía que había metidota pata lo arreglaba – Ahora llorarás pero de la risa…

- ¿Cómo?

Yuki saltó encima de ella y le comenzó hacer cosquillas, mientras ella se retorcía de la risa por el sofá, el chico sonreía mientras veía como ella se reía sin parar e intentaba zafarse de su agarre, fijó la vista en sus labios que estaban abiertos a causa de la risa, y tuvo una sensación de besarlos y quitarle todo el aire a la muchacha. Siguió observando cada rasgo de su piel, sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora cerrados, su pelo desparramado por el sofá, su piel fina, sus labios finos y gustosos… Y es que toda ella le gustaba, porque él, siempre estuvo enamorado de su vecina, aún sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, él esperaba el momento oportuno para declararle su amor abiertamente…

Sintió la puerta de entrada cerrarse y pasos al comedor, se quitó rápidamente al chico de encima y se levantó aún con una sonrisa a causa de las cosquillas.

- Hola, Sasuke, ¿Qué tal? – _"Estúpida, idiota, mete patas... ¿Cómo puedes haberle dicho eso?"_

- Hmp – echó una mirada de odio a Yuki y se dirigió a su habitación

La pelirrosa se sentó de golpe en el sofá apoyando su cara en sus manos, ¿Por qué no se ponía celoso? Sabía perfectamente que él no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero, _antes_ en el _pasado_ él le sonreía solo una sonrisa para ella sola, quizá fueron las amistades que eligió y por eso ahora estaban así, habían tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas que hasta ella estaba confundida, sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos, y giró la cabeza…

- Yuki-kun… - y sintió sus brazos propinándole un abrazo que ella no negó

- Sakura-chan me voy, no estés triste por ese eh… - deshizo el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

* * *

Apretó fuertemente la lata de coca cola que tenía en su mano al ver la escena de Sakura y su vecino abrazarse. Pero, él no estaba celoso, solo que la presencia del aquel muchacho no le agradaba eso era todo.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación dejando la lata encima de la mesa, se sentó en el filo de la cama y suspiró, volvió a recordar a ese tipo, como estaba encima de Sakura haciéndole cosquillas, apretó los dientes y los puños, ¿Cómo Sakura se podía dejar tocar así?

Si todo fuera como _antes_ como en el _pasado _él la hubiese protegido de cualquier tipo que se le acercara, ya fuera ese Yuki, Neji o cualquier tío del mundo, él hubiese _aclarado_ a quien pertenecía, pero por mucho que quisiera el pasado es el pasado, mucha gente le avisó, Naruto, sus padres, incluso Hinata que se enfadó mucho con él, hasta Sakura le dijo antes de que todo comenzara _"Sasuke-kun te comportas extraño, ya no eres el mismo de antes y te hecho de menos, ¿Por qué te ajuntaste con esos? Si tienes a Naruto, Neji, Hinata... a mi... ¿Por qué?"_ y lo único que pudo hacer el gran Sasuke Uchiha fue gritar a _su mejor_ amiga. Todo fue su culpa, si tan solo no hubiese aceptado una insignificante apuesta, ahora sería él el que abrazara a Sakura y le diera todo su apoyo.

Y es que Sasuke había perdido para siempre a Sakura y eso no iba a cambiar, ¿O alo mejor si?

* * *

La pelirrosa estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo una serie, mientras comía palomitas. Miró la hora y vio que era media noche. Apagó la tele y fue hacía la cocina que vio a Sasuke bebiendo leche. Sasuke miró de reojo a la pelirrosa que iba con la cabeza gacha, dejó el cuenco vacío de palomitas en el fregadero, mientras abría la nevera y buscaba algo, y todo bajo la mirada del Uchiha.

- ¿Quieres algo, Uchiha? – preguntó sin apartar la vista de la nevera

- Hmp, no

- Pues deja de mirarme, ¿O es que tengo algo?

- Hmp, no

La ojijade sacó de la nevera mucho chocolate, abrió un armario pequeño y sacó tres bolsas de galletas con chocolate…

- ¿Dónde vas con eso?

- ¿Pues a dónde va a ir? Me lo voy a comer…

- ¿Todo? – preguntó incrédulo

- No, que va, lo saco hoy para comérmelo la semana que viene… - dijo sarcástica

- Después de las palomitas comer tantas cosas y todo chocolate puede sentar mal…

- Lo he hecho otras veces y no me ha sentado mal – sacó un paquete de gominolas

- ¿Y las gominolas también? Te va a sentar mal… - la pelirrosa cogió todo lo que había sacado y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y se paró en ella

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – dijo sin voltearse para seguir su camino y encerrarse en su cuarto

- ¿Qué no me importa? Hmp, ¿Y tu que sabes? - susurró para si, mientras apagaba la luz y se iba a su cuarto

* * *

Dejó todo lo que había cogido encima de su cama, mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio. Se puso una mano en su frente para luego suspirar. Se dio la vuelta y abrió un cajón en donde había un álbum de fotos con bastante polvo.

Lo cogió por primera vez en años, y sopló para que todo ese polvo se fuera. Abrió lentamente el álbum y en la primera página salía una niña de pelo rosa con una sonrisa, y un niño de pelo negro malhumorado, delante de una casa muy grande, con jardín, y se veía detrás de ellos, un niño un poco más grande pelinegro sonriendo débilmente. Sonrió ante aquella foto…

**Flash back**

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – corría una niña de unos nueve años, hacía un niño de su edad

- ¿Sakura? – se volteó y fue tirado al suelo, por un peso que estaba encima suyo

- Sasuke-kun, te he echado de menos este verano, ¿Y tu a mi? – dijo sentándose en frente de él mientras este se sobaba la cabeza

- No yo a ti no… - dijo serio, la pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar y lágrimas comenzaron a adornarle su adorable carita – Es broma, tonta, ¿Cómo no te voy a echar de menos? – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de ella

- ¡¡Eres malo, Sasuke-kun!! – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – Alo mejor hubiese sido mejor no haber venido aún de vacaciones… - dijo dándose la vuelta enfadada

- No, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan te ha echado de menos, miraba siempre el calendario para ver que día volvías y siempre hablaba de ti y tenía muchas ganas de verte, créeme que soy su hermano… - dijo mientras ponía una mano suya en la cabeza de su hermanito

- ¡¡Itachi, baka!! ¡¡No cuentes eso!! – dijo el pelinegro ruborizado

- ¿Es eso cierto, Itachi-kun? – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

- Si, se ha ruborizado porque es verdad… - dijo sonriendo

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! – se abrazó a él – Entonces, ¿Si que me has echado de menos? – dijo mientras sentía los brazos del pelinegro en su espalda

- Hmp, si… - dijo casi inaudible

- ¿Si no hubiese vuelto hubieses llorado?

- Hn, ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque casi nos quedamos allí a vivir porque se estaba muy bien… - dijo sonriendo

Sintió como el pelinegro la apartaba un poco de él para ver sus ojos y frunció el ceño, mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Casi te quedas a vivir allí? – Ella asintió – Hubiese ido hasta allí y te hubiese traído de vuelta aquí… - dijo mirando para otro lado

- Es broma, no nos íbamos a quedar allí a vivir – sonrió y el pelinegro la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Te ha hecho gracia mi broma?

- Hmp – giró la cabeza

- Venga, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, Itachi, poneos que os hago una foto – dijo una mujer alta, pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojos negros

- ¡Yo no me quiero hacer una foto con ese tonto, mamá!

- Entonces me la hago yo con Sakura-chan – dijo Itachi acercándose a la pelirrosa

- Hmp – se colocó al lado de la ojijde para luego sacarle la lengua a Itachi

- Venga, colocaos bien – los tres se colocaron para hacerse la foto

**Fin del Flash back**

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a guardar el álbum en el cajón, mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a comer todo lo que había cogido de la cocina, muchas veces había comido a media noche pero no tanto chocolate junto y gominolas, y ella sabía perfectamente que le sentaría mal, pero, lo que quería era comer todo eso.

* * *

Sintió sonidos, de madrugada, espantosos, para su gusto, provenientes del lavabo que no le dejaban dormir tranquilo. Se levantó, con los ojos medio cerrado y con una mano restregándoselos, abrió la puerta y vio casi todas las luces encendidas, se dirigió al lavabo y vio una melena rosada en el inodoro y una cabeza en él, vomitando.

- Te lo dije que vomitarías…

- Ahora… no me… vengas con… el cuento de… "te lo dije" – dijo para volver a vomitar lo que comió

- Hmp, haz lo que quieras yo me vuelvo a dormir… - se dio la vuelta y se fue

Levantó un poco la cabeza y se tiró el pelo para atrás, se sentó en el suelo, y se puso su mano en la frente, tenía fiebre. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos intentando no marearse, y notando como le ardía la fiebre. Sintió que alguien la cogía y se movía. Abrió débilmente los ojos para ver quien era, pero los sintió pesados y se durmió.

* * *

Se quedó a medio pasillo, no estaba bien dejarla allí vomitando y mareada, se dio la vuelta y se asomó al lavabo, cuando vio que intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Se acercó a ella y la cogió, la pelirrosa abrió un poco los ojos pero al instante se quedó dormida. La llevó a su habitación, cuando vio que en su cama, también había algo de vomito, no podía dejar que durmiera ahí. Suspiró. No tenía más remedio que llevarla a su habitación, la dejó en la cama, mientras la tapaba.

Le colocó un paño húmedo a la pelirrosa en la frente, y él se sentó en la silla, contemplándola. Y se dio cuenta que esos iban a ser unos días espantosos, hasta que la ojijade se recuperara.

* * *

Holaaa :) asta aquí este capitulooo, puess espero q os haya gustado, yo creo q qedo bien pero no see xd

_Espero sus reviewss_ :):)

**Cuidensee**


	7. Un simple por qué

**UN SIMPLE POR QUÉ**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, recordando todo lo que vomitó la noche pasada. La dolía el estómago y la frente notaba como le ardía y tenía un paño mojado en ella. Giró un poco su cabeza, y vio al pelinegro sentado en la silla, dormido.

- _"¿Se quedó aquí toda la noche? ¿Por...mi?"_ – sonrió ante sus pensamientos, pero pronto negó con la cabeza, él era Sasuke Uchiha, él no ayudaba a la gente porque si

Levantó un poco su cuerpo, quedando, medio cuerpo levantado y sus piernas estiradas bajo la manta, estiró su mano y tocó la rodilla del pelinegro, moviéndola lentamente. Este levantó la cabeza instantáneamente que hizo que Sakura retirara su mano algo asustada…

Miró a Sakura, con los ojos entrecerrados, y se acordó el por qué estaba él estaba durmiendo en una silla y la pelirrosa durmiendo en su cama, con la cara ligeramente roja y los ojos luchando por no dormirse otra vez.

- ¿Qué haces durmiendo en la silla? – preguntó inocentemente

- Es que alguien ha ocupado mi cama… - la pelirrosa contempló el cuarto y notó que no estaba en su habitación – Hmp, no importa… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó desviando la mirada, odiándose por haberle hecho esa pregunta

- Mucho mejor, podré hacer la comida… - dijo sonriendo, mientras con una mano se quitaba la manta de encima, colocaba sus pies en el suelo y se levantaba, mareándose haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero dos manos la sujetaron

- Si, noto la diferencia… - dijo irónico

Sasuke la volvió a poner en la cama, tapándola, mojando el paño en agua fría y colocándolo en la frente, haciendo que la ojijade cerrara los ojos disfrutando el frío paño que estaba en su frente.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no se podrá mezclar ropa blanca con ropa de color? – se preguntó pensativo mientras tenía en una mano ropa blanca y en la otra ropa de color

- Bueno, no creo que pase nada si la mezclo, ¿No? Total, solo esta, ésta camiseta blanca de Sakura…

Cogió toda la ropa de color y la mezcló con la camiseta blanca, puso la lavadora en marcha y se levantó a fregar los platos…

Cuando acabó de lavar los platos, cogió la aspiradora y aspiró todo el piso, menos la habitación donde descansaba la pelirrosa, por no molestarla.

* * *

Se metió en el baño, y lo limpió. Miró el interior del lavabo desde la puerta y asintió como diciéndose a si mismo que le había quedado bien, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando un cuerpo lo empujó y luego sintió como alguien vomitaba. Miró hacía el inodoro y suspiró cansado, lo acaba de limpiar y una cabeza estaba ensuciándolo otra vez con su vomito.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes vomitar, si no has comido nada?!

La pelirrosa le miró nerviosa y se puso un dedo en sus labios y sonrió nerviosa…

- Es… es que tenía hambre y… p-pero no he comido mucho…

Sasuke suspiró nervioso, y le vino a la cabeza imágenes de cómo matar a la pelirrosa mientras dormía, pero, reprimió las ganas y las ganas de insultarla, y la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a su cama.

* * *

- Mataré a esa pelirrosa cuando se recupere, de una manera lenta y dolorosa… - se decía a si mismo mientras quitaba las sábanas y las llevaba al cubo de la ropa sucia. Y volvía a la habitación para fregarla y quitarle el vómito que le quedaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, mientras su boca estaba entreabierta cogiendo y expulsando aire, y gotas de sudor caían por su cara y algunos mechones de su pelo estaban pegados a su cara.

Cuando se calmó, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, acordándose del sueño. Que era un recuerdo de su pasado, y es que cuando tienes fiebre, sueñas cosas que son pesadillas.

Se incorporó más o menos en la cama, quitándose el paño húmedo de la frente, se tocó la frente con la otra mano, tirándose el pelo enganchado en su cara para atrás, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza, no cesaba y se hacía más fuerte. Pero, al menos, no le hacía pensar en el sueño.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, pero no le hizo caso y siguió con los ojos cerrados, mientras que con una mano se tocaba la cara y sentía el calor que desprendía.

- Hmp, deberías estar echada – sintió una voz fría a su lado

Abrió los ojos y giró la cara, para encontrarse unos ojos negros como la noche. Pero se fijó más en que su pelo estaba sucio de comida, tenía trozos de huevos por la camiseta y por las manos, ese chico en la cocina era un verdadero desastre.

- ¿Has hecho la comida? – preguntó temerosa

- No preguntes cosas que no quieras saber la respuesta.

La pelirrosa sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras se tumbaba en la cama lentamente, dejando las sábanas en su cintura, sintió, de nuevo, el paño frío en su frente haciéndole bajar el dolor.

Abrió los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados y colocó su mirada en el techo, mientras el pelinegro, estaba en la silla, leyendo algo por no aburrirse, pero, la voz calmada y pausada de la pelirrosa le hizo sacar de la lectura.

- Sasuke… - dijo casi inaudible

- ¿Hn?

La pelirrosa se quedó callada, apretando las sábanas con sus manos que aún estaban en su cintura. Y un pregunta común y corriente salió de los finos y delicados labios de la pelirrosa, confundiendo al pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo para desviar sus orbes al chico que estaba con el libro cerrado entre sus manos y una ceja levantada

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido

La pelirrosa asintió, mientras cerraba los ojos, y volvía a decir algo de sus finos y delineados labios.

- ¿Por qué apostaste? – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, conteniéndose las lágrimas

El pelinegro estaba tan confundido como sorprendido, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Quizá nunca le dijo porque apostó, y tampoco quería que lo supiera, _nadie_ lo sabía, Naruto, se hacía un ligera idea que no estaba muy desencarrilada de la verdad, pero, él no quería que la pelirrosa se enterara, simplemente para que no sufriera más.

Cuando Sasuke iba a contestar la pelirrosa se adelantó ha hablar.

- Y si, Sasuke, quiero saber la respuesta de la pregunta… - dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, esperando la respuesta que desde los catorce años quiso saber.

- Pensaba que lo sabías… - dijo mirando el rostro de la ojijade

Sonrió débilmente, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cara.

- Si, pero ahí algo que no sé y tu si.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo con tranquilidad que por dentro estaba hecho un antojo de nervios

- Naruto – dibujó una pequeña y débil sonrisa

- Me lo temía… - dijo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la pelirrosa

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? – preguntó abriendo un poco el ojo y le miró

- No

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, quitándose el paño húmedo de la frente y mirando al pelinegro, ¿No le iba a decir algo que ella tenía que saber?

- Me lo tienes que decir – dijo olvidándose del fuerte dolor de cabeza

- ¿Debería?

- Si, dime, ¿Por qué apostaste? – dijo apretando fuertemente el paño y mirándolo fijamente con la boca entreabierta

El pelinegro desvió la mirada hacía el suelo, mientras se mordía el labio por dentro de la boca, y apretaba los puños fuertemente. No quería decirle la verdad, y no podía mentirle, seguramente Naruto le había dicho la verdad, lo que ella quería era escucharlo de su propia boca.

- Seguramente Naruto te habrá dicho la verdad, ¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga yo? – dijo rezando interiormente para que se diera por rendida, pero la persona que tenía en frente era muy cabezota

- Me dijo alguna cosa, pero no entendí lo que me quiso decir, por eso, quiero la verdad – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

El pelinegro suspiró cansado, cogió el paño húmedo de las manos de la pelirrosa y se fue de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con el paño mojado y obligó a la pelirrosa acostarse, para luego colocarle el paño en la frente.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero una voz le detuvo.

- Sasuke, ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Para que te calles ya con la apuesta – dijo antes de salir de esa habitación

Se apoyó en la puerta, mirando al suelo y se fue deslizando por la puerta hasta tocar el suelo, se desordenó el pelo, para levantarse frustrado y dirigirse a la cocina para comer alguna cosa, ya que el intento de hacer la comida le había ido mal.

Se sentó en una silla de la cocina colocando unas galletas en la mesa y comenzando a comer, acordándose del día en que todo fue para abajo y jamás volvió a flote.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulooooo. Pues espero q os haya gustado . Este capitulo fue un poco flojo :S, pero a partir del siguiente se verá lo que pasó entre ellos :)**

**Espero q os haya gustado :D**

**Reviewss,! :)**

**Cuidensee**


	8. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS  
**

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! - gritó parándose enfrente de él_

_- ¿Sakura?_

_- Sabes, tengo pelis nuevas, tenemos que verlas - sonrió ampliamente_

_- ¿Qué pelis?_

_- No lo sé - contestó inocentemente - Pero son de miedo, las que te gustan a ti_

_- No habrá de amor, ¿No?_

_- Si, pero no las veremos porque a ti no te gustan, ya lo sé eso, Sasuke-kun, ya lo sé - sonrió_

_- Hmp_

_- ¿Vamos a casa y las vemos? Seguro que te gustan - le cogió de la mano para empezar a caminar, pero una voz los detuvo  
_

_- ¿Uchiha Sasuke, verdad? - se escuchó detrás de ellos_

_El pelinegro detuvo su paso y se giró, mientras la pelirrosa estaba dos pasos más atrás que él. Delante suyo estaba el grupo "hebi" que estaba formado por una mujer y dos hombres, más grandes que Sasuke y Sakura._

_- ¿Queréis algo?_

_El pelinegro había hablado más de una vez con el grupo "hebi", el problema era Sakura, se había enterado por los rumeros que corrían por el instituto que uno de los integrantes de "hebi" iba detrás de ella y no quería que esa persona se le acercara, Sasuke giró la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que Sakura se fuera de allí, ella hizo caso sin rechistar, si hubiese sido en otra ocasión se hubiera quejado pero esas personas, a ella, no le caían bien, y sabía que a su amigo no le pasaría nada._

_- Oh, vaya se ha ido la pelirrosa, yo quería jugar un rato con ella... - dijo uno de los hombres, el más bajo, Suigetsu_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero decidió pasar de él, era mejor no meterse en líos._

_- ¿Queréis algo? - repitió_

_- Que chico más impaciente... Queremos que te unas con nosotros en una pelea contra Akatsuki..._

_- Paso - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse_

_- A caso... ¿Cambiaste de opinión respeto a Akatsuki? - preguntó haciendo que Sasuke se parara_

_- No, pero paso de las peleas..._

_- No son peleas de puños..._

_El pelinegro se volteó - Entonces..._

_- Apuestas..._

_- Explícate... - Suigetsu sonrió complacido_

_- Verás; Son apuestas de cuatro, uno contra uno, y nosotros somos tres y falta una persona, y hemos pensado en ti. Juugo y yo hemos ganado la apuesta, en cambio Karin perdió - la pelirroja hizo mala cara - Si tu aceptarás en esto de las apuestas y ganas, Akatsuki tendrá que ser nuestro esclavo y lo humillaremos públicamente, en cambio, si perdemos será al revés, por eso te necesitamos... - Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos - ¿Aceptas? - levantó una ceja_

_- Hmp - sonrió de lado - Será divertido... - Los tres sonrieron complacidos_

_- Por cierto, Sasuke - este le miró - A quien le tienes que decir la apuesta y que él te la diga a ti es... Uchiha Itachi..._

* * *

_Miraba la televisión sin prestarle atención y cambiaba de canal sin saber en cual se ponía, dirigía su mirada al teléfono cada dos segundos esperando que sonase y fuera la voz de Sasuke, le había llamado al móbil pero no se lo había cogido ¿Y si le habían hecho algo? ¿Y si le habían amenazado? Con esa gente es mejor no relacionarse, un buen día son tus mejores amigos en los cuales confías y otro día son amigos a los cuales odias de por vida, por eso no le gustaba cuando su amigo hablaba con ellos, sufría por lo que le dirían o harían, aunque sabía que no le harían nada, pero aún así ella estaba inquieta aunque no se lo dijese a él..._

_Y una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_- Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó su madre preocupada  
_

_- ¿Eh? Si, mamá, estoy bien... - se levantó del sofá - Voy a mi habitación, si quieres algo me avisas..._

_Entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de tras de ella, cogió su móbil y le volvió a llamar..._

_- Cógemelo, por favor... - cruzó los dedos_

_- ¿Diga? - se escuchó una voz ronca e indiferente al otro lado del teléfono_

_- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han dicho esos?_

_- Estoy en mi casa. Si, estoy bien. Y no me han dicho nada importante..._

_- Oh... Me alegro - sonrió_

_- Bueno, Sakura, mañana nos vemos. Adiós - colgó_

_- A-Adiós - se quitó el móbil de la oreja y se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un suspiro_

* * *

_Entró en el instituto, mirando de lado a lado buscando a su pelinegro favorito, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado, cuando una voz le hizo estremecerse y tener miedo._

_- Sakurita - pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y se acercó a su oído - ¿Buscas algo?_

_- No, yo ya me iba para clase... - dijo quitándose el brazo de Suigetsu_

_- ¿Y por qué no te saltas las clases y nos vamos? - la cogió de un brazo_

_- No, de verás, yo me voy para clases, ya - dijo intentando quitarse a Suigetsu de encima_

_- Sakurita no seas así, vente conm..._

_- ¡¿No te ha dicho qué no?! - se interpuso entre él y la pelirrosa que sonrió ampliamente_

_- Siempre tienes que aparecer, pero bueno... esta vez a tenido suerte, nos vemos Sakurita... - dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose_

_- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? - preguntó preocupado_

_- Si, Itachi-kun, gracias... - sonrió, pero se acordó de algo - Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?_

_- No lo sé... Estará al llegar... - la pelirrosa asintió_

_- Bueno, gracias Itachi-kun, nos vemos - se dio al vuelta y se marchó rumbo a su clase_

_- "No sabes lo que te espera, Sakura-chan, no lo sabes..." - sonrió maliciosamente para luego darse la vuelta e irse_

* * *

_Entró en su clase cuando una melena rosada se puso en medio y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura?_

_- Sasuke-kun... - dejó de fruncir el ceño - No quiero que vayas con los de "hebi" - dijo mirándole con ojos llorosos  
_

_- ¿Por qué? - ella se preocupaba demasiado_

_- Porque si, no me gustan, el único que parece más sensato es Juugo pero no sé, la zor... - Sasuke la miró - quiero decir Karin no me gusta coquetea con todos y contigo también y no me agrada, y Suigetsu no para de perseguirme y tengo miedo... - dijo poniendo morros_

_- No te preocupes, no te hará nada..._

_- No me hace nada cuando estás tu conmigo pero cuando estoy sola no para..._

_Sasuke suspiró._

_- Sakura no te hará nada, ¿Vale? Por cierto, ¿Estás celosa de qué Karin coquetee conmigo?_

_Se sonrojó ante tales palabras, pero negó en seguida - C-Claro que no, ¿Cómo piensas e-eso? _

_- Porque te has sonrojado..._

_Giró la cara - No digas tonterías... - se dió la vuelta - Me voy a sentar... - se fue a su sitio mientras el pelinegro sonreía de medio lado ante la inocencia de la chica_

* * *

_Después de que acabaran las clases, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a la casa de esta a ver una película de miedo._

_- Mis padres no estarán, así que podremos cerrar todo y dará más miedo la película ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Hmp, estaría bien..._

_Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Suigetsu se interpuso en el camino del pelinegro, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara._

_- Sasuke tienes que venir conmigo - sonrió maliciosamente posando su mirada en la pelirrosa, que esta se acercó más al Uchiha por inercia_

_- Esta bien - miró a la pelirrosa que se había cogido a su brazo_

_- Sasuke-kun ibas a venir a mi casa... - dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes_

_- Mejor quedamos mañana..._

_Sakura bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos, fijando su vista en el suelo._

_- Si quieres puedo ir yo... - dijo acercándose a la pelirrosa, pero fue parado por el Uchiha que se metió en medio_

_- Sakura vete a casa... - la pelirrosa frunció el ceño  
_

_- Sakura vete a casa mimimi - murmuró mientras los esquivaba con el ceño fruncido y se iba enfadada, eso le iba a costar caro al pelinegro_

_- Vaya se ha enfadado..._

_- Hmp, ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó fríamente_

_- Sígueme_

* * *

_- Sasuke-kun ¿Has pensado en la apuesta? - dijo acercándose a él sensualmente_

_- Hmp, no te importa_

_- No te hagas el duro - sonrió siniestramente_

_Levantó una ceja sin entender a esa chica, ¿A caso, se le estaba insinuando? Si, seguramente sería eso..._

_- Mira Sasuke ahí esta tu hermano..._

_El Uchiha miró a su hermano, mientras este se paraba delante suyo, con todo su grupo detrás de él sonriendo raramente, no quería imaginarse que apuesta le diría, pero no se iba a dejar pisotear por su hermano, eso nunca._

_- Hermanito, ¿Has aceptado esto de las apuestas, eh?_

_- Hmp, cállate..._

_- Venga, te dejo el honor de decirme tu primero que quieres que haga..._

_Sonrió de lado - Como quieras... - miró a los ojos de su hermano - ¿Te atreverías a renunciar a la herencia Uchiha? - sabía que a su hermano le importaba mucho la herencia y no renunciaría a ella por nada del mundo, pero, ¿Por una apuesta? Quien sabe..._

_- No sé por qué pero sabía que dirías eso... - sonrió con burla_

_- Bueno, di, ¿Aceptas? - preguntó con una ceja levantada_

_- Si, acepto..._

_Se quedó sin palabras ¿Había aceptado a eso? Estaba seguro que no aceptaría hasta hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego que su hermano no hubiese aceptado la apuesta, y eso le llegó a una conclusión la apuesta que le diría a él sería terriblemente cruel, no se esperaba que tenía en mente ni tampoco quería saberlo, él no tenía nada de importancia para perderlo en una apuesta, pero, sin querer, la imagen de la chica de pelo rosa apareció en su mente, no sería capaz de meter a Sakura en todo ese lío, ¿No? ¿O si sería capaz?  
_

_- Me toca... - sonrió con maldad - Te atreverías a..._

Se despertó de golpe, sudando, se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina sin querer, ni se había dado cuenta de cuando se había dormido, se tiró con una mano el pelo para atrás y soltó un suspiró, ¿Por qué soñaba eso precisamente ahora? Es que a caso, ¿Su subconsciente estaba también en su contra? O... ¿Es qué el se lo quería contar pero no sabía cómo? Recordó otra vez su sueño ¿Cómo podía haber soñado eso? Él había olvidado _todo_ o eso quería creer, que había olvidado todo. Justamente había despertado en la parte que más odiaba, dónde cometió el _error_ de su vida, dónde había tirado por la borda _años_ de amistad con la pelirrosa.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto, iba a contárselo pero primero tenía que prepararse lo que iba a decir, ella lo quería saber, ¿No? Pues lo sabría, aunque se tuviera que tragar su orgullo, dignidad y todo lo que hiciera falta, y no sabía por qué.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, bueno primero de todo lo siento por tardar es que me fui de vacaciones y tal, y no sabía como seguir el capitulo porque la idea la tenía clara pero no sabía como hacerlo, entonces lo comencé pero como no me gustaba lo borraba y me decía "ya lo haré otro día con más inspiración" pero ese día no llegaba, pero bueno, creo que así más o menos esta bien, y que no os haya defraudado con la continuación.**

**Bueno, y ahora sé que lo he dejado en la parte dónde venía la apuesta pero me dije bueno ya lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo y sé que me estaréis maldiciendo, pero lo entiendo xd yo también me maldeciría pero bueno, intentaré no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo. Y iré pensando que pasará porque no tengo ni la menor idea de como seguir, pero bueno algo se me ocurrirá o eso espero.**

**Bueno ya esta ya dejo de molestar y no os entretengo más, espero vuestros _reviews_.**

**Cuidense**


	9. Recuerdos II

Lo siento por tardar taaaaanto! Falta de inspiración xD no sabía como seguirlo :) espero q os gustee ;)

Naruto no me pertenece :)

* * *

**RECUERDOS II**

_- Me toca... - sonrió con maldad - Te atreverías a salir con Sakura-chan durante un mes y luego dejarla... – y le miró con una mirada malvada_

_Tragó duro, ¿Salir con Sakura? A él no le gustaba ella, era su mejor amiga y ya esta, y tampoco quería perderla, pero, por otra parte tenía que ganar la apuesta, así que se decidió…_

_- Acepto – dijo mirándole fijo_

_Itachi sonrió malvadamente, había metido en medio a la debilidad de su hermano, y aunque no lo demostrara, Sasuke sentía morirse por dentro, por hacer algo que jamás hubiese querido hacer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_- Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? – levantó una ceja, quería que le dijera que si y ganar la apuesta, pero por otra parte, no sentía solamente que estaba traicionando la amistad con Sakura y a ella, sino, su conciencia tal vez le decía que algo andaba mal._

_- Claro – sonrió y saltó en brazos de su __novio_

_Sasuke no correspondió al abrazo, se quedó mirando un punto fijo que le sonrió siniestramente, Itachi._

_- Vamonos, Sakura. Es tarde._

_- ¿Vamos a mi casa? – preguntó sonriendo_

_- No – dijo frío y cortante_

_- Eh… Entonces, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?_

_- No tengo ganas_

_Sakura bajó la vista, sabía que algo iba mal. Le había pedido que fuera su novia y eso era raro él no tenía el mismo sentimiento que ella, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, quiso cubrir aquella mentira y vivirla, porque sabía que jamás volvería a ser como antes._

_Caminaban uno al lado del otro, Sasuke frustrado y Sakura pensativa._

_- Hn, te acompaño a tu casa… - la pelirrosa levantó la cabeza sorprendida_

_- P-Pero…_

_- Hmp, no rechistes…_

_La ojijade asintió con la cabeza y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos, acercándose un poco al pelinegro._

_- Ma-Mañana podríamos ir al cine, ¿No? – preguntó temerosa _

_- Hn – y se encogió de hombros_

_- Lo tomaré como un si – musitó la pelirrosa_

_No sabía si era porque habían cambiado de ruta o porque iban lentos, pero el camino a casa se le había hecho eterno, nunca le había pasado con Sasuke, es más siempre se le hacía corto, tal vez sería por la tensión que había en el aire…_

_- Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana? – preguntó Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente_

_- Em… Si, te paso a buscar por la tarde a las 18:00 – se dio la vuelta y marchó de allí dejando a una pelirrosa un poco entristecida_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_- ¡Cuantas pelis hay! ¿Cuál vemos, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó delante de las carteles del cine_

_- No me importa_

_- Entonces, veremos una de amor – el pelinegro la miró con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Sakura sonrió divertida y se acercó para pagar las entradas_

_- Hmp… Que molestia – susurró mirando para otro lado_

_Escuchó una risita a su lado y se giró, Sakura estaba mirando envidiosamente como una pareja se besaba. Ella nunca había besado a nadie, había estado esperando el momento en que Sasuke pusiera sus labios en los suyos, pero al parecer parecía que él no tuviese la ilusión de besarse._

_Por otro lado, Sasuke volvió a mirar hacía otro lado, no podía besar a Sakura, y no porque le diese repugnancia, sino, sabía perfectamente que ella no había besado a nadie y no lo veía justo robarle el primer beso._

_- Sakura, ¿Entramos? – preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelirrosa_

_- ¿Eh? Si… - y siguió a Sasuke_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa que le daba en el rostro y como mecía sus cabellos haciéndolos bailar en el aire. Se humedeció los labios, quería darle un beso a Sasuke, pero él no parecía dispuesto a dárselo, así que tendría que lanzarse ella._

_Levantó un poco la cabeza y miró el rostro de Sasuke, sereno, serio, inexpresivo… Se sonrojó y fijó sus ojos en los suyos…_

_- Sasuke-kun… - murmuró, este la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería._

_- Hn… Sakura es tar… - pero la pelirrosa le puso un dedo en sus labios y en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de tristeza._

_- ¿No me quieres besar? – preguntó cerrando los ojos, con el ceño fruncido_

_- Eh… - no sabía que decir, no podía robarle su primer beso, pero tenía que ganar la apuesta…_

_Apuesta, donde iba a perder lo que más le importaba._

_Se acercó a su rostro y la besó, un beso cálido y cariñoso, un beso el cual estaba obligado a dar. Por otro lado, Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba siendo besada por Uchiha Sasuke, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, cerró los ojos a poco a poco y le correspondió el beso, insegura… Era su primer beso, y el mejor que le podían haber dado…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pero, no todo tiene porque ser de color rosa. Los días pasaban y notaba a Sasuke más raro, más frío, más distante… Cuando le decía de quedar ponía excusas baratas, y ella se auto convencía de que no pasaba nada, de que todo iba a estar bien, cuan equivocada estaba…_

_Aunque ese día no lo podría estropear nada, era su primer mes junto, y se dirigía a casa de Sasuke, la había invitado ya que le tenía que decir algo, seguramente le pediría disculpas por estos días que había estado tan frío, pensó y sonrió al saber que todo estaría igual._

_Llegó a su casa en pocos minutos y lo encontró con el pijama puesto, un rostro más serio de lo normal, y lo más extraño aún estaban en la puerta de entrada y eso la ponía nerviosa._

_- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó extrañada_

_- Quiero cortar… - algo iba mal – No me gustas, solamente quería divertirme un poco y robar tu primer beso, haber como se sentía… Así que si eres tan amable, puedes irte ya… - dijo inexpresivamente_

_Rabia, impotencia, enfado, tristeza, tenía tantos sentimientos dentro suyo que no sabía a cual hacer caso. Quiso golpearle, gritarle e insultarle. Pero, solo pudo huir, huir como una cobarde que era, como cuando eres pequeña y lo único que soluciona los problemas es echar a correr y no pararse por miedo a que los problemas sean más rápidos que tu… Y lágrimas bañaban su rostro, de tristeza e impotencia._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vete… - susurró, arrugando la manta que tenía entre sus manos. Él la miró sin entender – Dije que te fueras… A tu casa… Sé perfectamente que tus padres están allí, que nunca se fueron de viaje… Lo supe desde el primer día, me lo dijo Naruto, así que vete… No sé las razones por las que mentiste pero ya no me importa. Quise creer que era para pedirme perdón, no para abrir viejas heridas mal curadas… - dijo girando su rostro, impidiendo ver todas las lágrimas que surcaban por su cara

_Porque él se había vuelto adicto a sus labios y no había sido capaz de decírselo, ni en el pasado ni en el presente…_

* * *

**Y q les pareció?? Espero que bien jeje. Lo acabio de terminar y me a costado lo mío pero espero que el resultado haya valido la pena :) El próximo capitulo intentaré no tardarme tanto :S**

**Bueno, espero sus reviewss,!!**

_Cuidenseee :)_


	10. Feria I

Holaaaa, aquí esta el capituloo! Disfrutenlooo :)

Naruto no me pertenece :)

* * *

**FERIA I**

Se levantó temprano, no sabía cuanto había pasado ni cuanto había dormido, poco le importaba. Se preparó el desayuno con calma, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y lo devoró con gusto. Miró la hora debería hacer la compra, total tenía tiempo, porque solo tenía que hacer comida para uno, no para _dos_.

Se vistió rápidamente, sin importarle mucho la ropa que usaba, y salió por la puerta de su casa, sin recordar si quiera que hasta hace unas horas había una persona más viviendo con ella.

Al llegar al supermercado paseaba por el, cogiendo productos y alimentos que creía que necesitaba, si quiera había mirado lo que le faltaba en casa, así que debería de hacer memoria de lo que necesitaba y no. Estaba tan entretenida entre lo que debía y no debía escoger que no se dio cuenta cuando una mata de cabello rubio la observaba a lo lejos.

Salió de allí no muy contenta con lo que había comprado, seguramente al día siguiente tendría que volver, obligatoriamente, porque algo se habría dejado. Observaba a la gente que pasaba por su alrededor ajetreada, sin vacaciones...

- _"Porque necesitan el dinero y deben trabajar por su familia, sino podrían terminar en la calle, muertos de hambre y..."_

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Suspiró, algo iba mal realmente mal, miró en ambas direciones antes de pasar un paso de peatón y cruzó. Llegó a su casa poco antes de la una, y un sonido proveniente de su estómago, hizo que sonriera un poco y se dirigió a la cocina ha hacer la comida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salió de la ducha con el pelo húmedo, y con un vestido verde de tirantes y hasta las rodillas. Entró en el cuarto de invitados y una olor agradable le llegó, haciendo que sonriera inconscientemente. Y al instante arrugó el entrecejo...

- _"Aún huele a él..."_

Cerró al instante la puerta, miró el reloj, faltaba un cuarto de hora para las cinco, suspiró, Naruto le había invitado a ir a la feria, desde un principio quiso nergarse, pero le insistió tanto que aceptó, total solo sería hasta la noche ¿No? Cogió las llaves de su casa, y se miró en el espejo de la entrada, ese vestido verde iba a juego con sus ojos. Le sonrió al espejo y salió por la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Sasuke, cariño, ¿No vas a comer nada? - preguntó al otro lado de la puerta

- No tengo hambre... - contestó, con los ojos cerrados

- Bueno, si tienes hambre me avisas - dijo con un gesto de preocupación

- Hn - y se acomodó mejor en su cama

Hacía una semana que había vuelto a su casa, y poco contacto había tenido con el mundo exterior, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sabía la respuesta, pero era demasiado difícil para alguien quien tiene mucho orgullo y no muy bueno con las palabras.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un rubio bastante nervioso.

- ¡¡Hey teme!! ¡¡Hay que ir a la calle!!

- Hn - hundió su cabeza en la almohada

- Aburrido desgraciado... ¡Oh, ya veo! Estás así por Sakura-chan... - negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados - Que pena me das, teme. Tu aquí pudriéndote en tu casa y ella por ahí... - Sasuke le miró con una ceja levantada - Que irónico, eh... En el pasado ella era la que no salía y tu salías todos los días... Aish... Bueno, me voy... Ya nos veremos si algún día decides salir de tu habitación...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Reía escandalosamente por la calle, mientras señalaba a su amigo, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¡Sabía que con eso vendrías!! - un petardo sonó - ¡¡Correcto, teme, hay una feria!! - sonrió, parándose delante de la entrada de la feria

- Hmp, maldito dobe... - murmuró por lo bajo

- Y aún no te he dicho lo mejor... - el pelinegro lo miró con una ceja levantada - También vienen, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y... Sakura-chan - dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los dientes, ¿Qué clase de amigo tenía? Sabía que tenía que haberse negado, aunque quizá pudiese hablar con la pelirrosa y hablar las cosas...

- ¡Mira, teme, ahí están! - alzó efusivamente el brazo derecho y lo movió de un lado a otro, indicando donde se encontraban - ¡¡¡Hinata-chan!!! - gritó para que miraran a su dirección

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaban a paso tranquilo hacía la feria, en silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

- Em... ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó con una ceja levantada

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? Jejeje - rió nerviosa

- Se te ha visto el plumero, Hinata - dijo mirándola con desconfianza

- ¿De verás? - la pelirrosa asintió y la pelinegra suspiró

- Bueno, como Hinata no es capaz de decírtelo, Sakura, te lo digo yo... También hemos quedado con Sasuke para ir a la feria y ahora mismo estará esperando con Naruto a que lleguemos - dijo Neji con calma

- ¡Neji eres idiota! - le gritó Tenten, propinándole un codazo en el estómago por bocazas - Se que te gusta Sakura, pero tampoco es para hacerle daño - dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Neji.

- S-Sakura-chan, ¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó con cierto temblor en su voz

Esta la miró y sonrió - ¿Por qué debería estar enfadada? Con tal de no hablar con él... - y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, pensando en la extraña actitud de Sakura

- ¡¡¡Hinata-chan!!! - la pelinegra alzó un poco el brazo y le saludó, sonrojada

- Naruto-kun... - susurró a la vez que llegaron allí

- ¿Entramos? - preguntó emocionado el rubio

- Como si nunca hubieses entrado en una feria - dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados

- Serás teme

- Y tu dobe

- ¿Que tal si entramos y ellos ya vendrán? - preguntó Tenten con cara aburrida

Los demás asintieron, comenzando a caminar hacía la feria.

- ¡Hey esperarnos! - gritó el rubio desesperado al ver que lo dejaban atrás - ¡Vamos, teme, que nos dejan aquí! - dijo comenzando a caminar

- Hmp

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que alguien la vigilaba desde lejos, y cada vez que buscaba con la mirada, nada encontraba...

- Serán mis pensamientos... - susurró para si

Desvió la mirada y la colocó en el pelinegro, ese día iba a ser bastante completo y muy largo.

- Sakura no te quedes atrás - avisó Tenten sonriendo

La pelirrosa asintió, sin saber que se día acababa de comenar...

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capii, spero q os hayaa gustadoo ^^**

**Esta vez me tardado menos, si esque yo cuando quiero.. xD La cuestión es querer.**

**Aunque parezca que no, en la feria se liaraa un pocoo y un personaje aparecera, complcando un poco las cosas. Así que aunque Sasuke se haya ido de la casa de Sakura, algo pasará y que hará que las cosas se lien y taal.**

**Bueno, solo graciass a todos que me mandáis reviewss, realmente me animaan :)**

**Espero q os haya gustado,!**

_Reviewss,,!!_

**Cuidenseee :)**


	11. Feria II

_Lo sé, merezco que me odien, yo también me odiaría. Pero aunque parezca que no, tengo alguna excusa, veréis; se me había estropeado el ordenador más de un mes, osea, hasta hace una semana y media, más o menos, que no tenía ordenador, y cuadno me puse a hacer este capítulo, no sabía como continuarlo, es decir tenía la idea y todo, pero no sabía plantearlo, pero aquí esta, espero que os agrade y no me odieis :)_

Naruto no me pertenece :)

* * *

**FERIA II**

Se desplomó en el primer banco que vio a lo lejos, y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Abrió un ojo y vio a Naruto delante de su rostro.

- Vamos a la siguiente atracción – dijo con su sonrisa, que tanto le caracteriza.

Bufó molesta.

- Ves tú, Naruto, yo os espero aquí… - dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Entonces, si te quedas, también se tendrá que quedar… ¿Eh? – alzó su mano y la puso encima de los ojos y los entrecerró - ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Eh? – Se incorporó y se puso de pie, a su lado - ¿El qué? – preguntó haciendo la misma acción que el rubio.

- Debe haber sido mi imaginación… - comentó Naruto, más para él que para la pelirrosa.

- Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sakura, colocando su mano en la frente de su amigo.

- Si, es solo que…

- ¡¡Vosotros dos!! ¡¿Venís o qué?! – gritó Tenten, enfadada.

- ¡Ya vamos! – gritó, eufórico, el chico de ojos azules, y salió corriendo.

Por parte de Sakura, volvió su mirada entre los arbustos de detrás del banco, pero no vio nada, ¿Qué estaría mirando Naruto? Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con su grupo de amigos, ese rubio tenía demasiada imaginación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se dejó caer por la pared, había faltado poco, _muy _poco. Naruto era un ser muy tonto, le estaba haciendo señales para que viniera él ¡No para decírselo a Sakura!

- Esto va a ser muy complicado… - susurró para si.

Hacía cuatro años que se había ido, dejando a su amiga, sola. Cuando ella más la necesitaba, se había ido.

- _No importa. Sé que volverás._ – le había dicho antes de que ella se subiera al avión.

Aún recordaba el rostro de su mejor amiga; húmedo, rojo, con ojeras, los ojos hinchados. Y Sakura aún sonreía porque ella se iba como había querido siempre.

Podía haber retrasado su viaje, total ella se iba a ir igual, pero era demasiado egoísta, como para pensar en Sakura. ¿Se acordaría aún de ella? Aún recordaba sus últimas palabras en el aeropuerto.

- _Tranquila, ya estoy bien_ – le sonrió tan falsamente, que quiso creerse esa mentira.

- _Sakura..._ – y la rubia le sonrió – _Me alegro de que ya no te duela el recuerdo de Sasuke._

Había sido tan egoísta, que había pasado por alto, como sus ojos jade se llenaban de lágrimas, pero ella seguía sonriendo.

Y ahora tenía miedo.

Miedo de que Sakura, le diera de lado. Como ella le había hecho.

Y en un lugar de su mente, sabía que se lo merecía.

Salió de entre los arbustos, exponiéndose a ser vista por su amiga. Una ráfaga de viento, hizo que su pelo rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo, volara en dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía. Se quitó las gafas de sol, poniéndose una mano en frente de sus hermosos ojos azules, evitando que el sol la cegara.

- ¡¿Ino?! – una voz ruidosa hizo que la nombrara se girara sorprendida, y viera a lo que un día fue su amigo, y deseaba que _aún _lo siguiera siendo.

- Naruto… - susurró, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sus labios entreabiertos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡No sé porque le tenemos que esperar!

- Porque ha dicho que ahora venía – murmuró, disfrutando del aire que chocaba contra su rostro, haciendo bailar libremente su pelo rosa - ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó al ver, como tres de sus amigos se alejaban del banco.

- Vamos a comprar un helado, Sakura-chan – la pelirrosa asintió, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola con Sasuke.

El pelinegro, por su parte se sentó a una distancia prudente de la pelirrosa. Tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, y no podía calmar los nervios que sentía al estar solo con ella. Respiró y expiró unas cuantas veces. Y luego, miró de reojo a la pelirrosa, esta tenía las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza echada hacía atrás, los ojos cerrados, con sus labios entreabiertos, unos _apetitosos_ labios.

Se lamió su labio inferior, al quedarse mirando fijamente los labios de la pelirrosa. Volvió su vista al frente, _debía_ olvidar esa sensación, y tratar de calmar sus nervios. Porque Uchiha Sasuke no se ponía nervioso por nada ni por nadie. Y menos por ella. _Su _dulce pelirrosa.

¡Y dale! _Malditos impulsos, malditas hormonas, maldito todo..._ Pensó el pelinegro, maldiciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por su cabeza.

Volvió a poner su vista en la chica que tenía al lado. Debía hablar ahora con ella, porque, por mucho que se lo negara a si mismo, no podría soportar otra día sin saber los sentimientos de la chica de ojos verdes.

Carraspeó un poco antes de comenzar hablar, llamando la atención de la chica de al lado, aunque esta aún, no abrí los ojos.

- Sakura – comenzó, con tono firme. Ella aún no abría los ojos, pero sabía que le estaba escuchando – Verás… Yo quería decirte que… Me alegro de que no te encierres en tu casa sin salir…

Cobarde.

Esa era la palabra a le definía perfectamente. Era un completo cobarde. Y por esa cobardía, ahora, Sakura, le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca semiabierta, con el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando la pelirrosa estaba por decir algo, indignada, sus tres amigos volvieron.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Tenten parándose delante de ellos, y observando el panorama - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, lamiendo su helado.

- ¿Eh? No que va, Tenten, todo va sobre ruedas, no te preocupes – dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su tono.

- ¿C-Cuánto creéis que tardará Naruto-kun? – preguntó, tímida, Hinata.

- Con lo tonto que es, no me extrañaría que se hubiese perdido en la feria… - dijo la pelirrosa, desviando su mirada al lado opuesto.

- Entonces, ¿N-No tendríamos que ir a buscarlo? – volvió a preguntar la tímida del grupo.

- Estará bien, Hinata. Para ya de preocuparte… Cuando menos te lo esperes vendrá contando algo que le haya pas… - se cayó en mitad de la frase.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

La pelirrosa, por su parte, se levantó del banco en un salto, aún aturdida, y se fijó en aquella chica; alta, rubia, ojos azules, tez blanca, hermosa… Tenía que ser ella, _no_ podía estar confundida.

Avanzó dos pasos más, cuando vio a Naruto a su lado sus sospechas desaparecieron en seguida. Ella, ¿Había vuelto? Quiso gritar, correr, abrazarla, llorar en sus brazos, pero nada de eso le salió, un pequeño susurro se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que todos se giraran a lo que miraba la pelirrosa con tanta atención; la chica que se había ido hace cuatro años, dejando su vida atrás.

- Ino… - y sintió su vista nublada, intentando aguantar las lágrimas traidoras que regresaban a sus ojos.

- Sakura… - susurró la rubia, quedándose a un metro de distancia.

Quise abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento; dejar que las lágrimas adornaran su rostro, pero había algo más que lágrimas en su pequeña cara, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios, una sonrisa de _felicidad_.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo!_

_¿Qué tal les pareció? Quizá no sea muy largo, pero es lo que he podido sacar! Prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible! Aunque haya de estrujarme los sesos xD O dar un paseo para despejarme o algo, pero intentaré no tardarme mucho :)_

_No cal decir, que agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario, de verás :)_

_Reviews.!_

_Cuidenseeee!!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	12. Te necesito a mi lado

Holaaaa! Sé que me he tardado muuucho, pero, es que, se me pararon las ideas y, hasta hace poco nada de nada. Solo quería decirles que este es el último capítulo, y lo más seguro es que no haya epílogo :S. La verdad es que no se me dan muy bieen, y puedo meter la pata. Así que espero que disfrutéis el último capítulo. :)

Naruto no me pertenece :)

* * *

**Te necçesito a mi lado**

Se paseó su mano por el mentón distraidamente, mirando el techo de la habitación de invitados, Sakura había sido muy gentil dejándola pasar unas noches en su casa. Así tendría más tiempo de pensar en su plan, y tendría más a mano a Sakura, para cumplir su descabechado plan, que rondaba en la cabeza, desde la conversación de aquella tarde con la pelirrosa. Y, quizá, con la ayuda, de cierto rubio hiperactivo, todo saldría a pedir de boca.

¡Nada podía ir mejor!

Se tapó con las sábanas, ya que, aquella noche había refrescado todo y siendo una tarde calurosa de verano. Acomodó su cabello rubio a un lado, y se quedó despierta un poco más, en fin, mañana comenzaría su plan, mientras, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con la pelirrosa.

_- ¡Va! ¡Sakura! ¡No puedes seguir siendo virgen! - se burló la rubia, divertida ante la situación que estaba su amiga._

_- ¡Shhh! - posó su dedo en sus propios labios, y miró avergonzada a su amiga._

_¡Aún no había llegado su príncipe azul! O quizá si y no se ha dado cuenta._

_- No, hablando en plata. ¿Con quién te has acostado? - Sakura desvió su mirada a la izquierda, totalmente roja._

_- ¡¡Que aún no te has tirado a nadie!! - gritó la chica de ojos azules, ganándose miradas confusas de sus amigos, los cuales estaban a unos pasos de ellas, dándoles intimidad._

_- ¡Cerda! ¡Calla! - tapó la boca de su amiga con la palma de su mano, sintiendo su cara arder -. Aún no ha llegado el indicado, eso es todo - murmuró cruzándose de brazos._

_- O si y no te has dado cuenta - susurró, rodando los ojos._

_- ¿Dijiste algo?_

_- No._

_- Ah, pensaba..._

_Después de unos breves momentos en silencio, la pelirrosa volvió a hablar._

_- ¿Y tu?_

_- ¿Qué si soy virgen? - preguntó con calma, mientras veía el rostro de su amiga enrojecer. Era tan inocente._

_- ¡No! - gritó alarmada -. Si... has encontrado a alguien. Ya sabes, un chico que te guste - susurró con algo de verguenza._

_- ¡Oh! - exclamó sin interés -. Si, al parecer si - sacó la lengua en modo de disculpa y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza -. Se me olvidó contarte._

_- ¡Pues canta!_

_- Nada, nos conocimos en una discoteca y a partir de ahí, nos íbamos encontrando por todos los sitios. Al principio creí que me acosaba, pero luego me di cuenta de que no, era mera casualidad, o como tu siempre decías era algo inevitable. Y bueno - se sonrojó por primera vez -. Tendrás el placer de conocerlo dentro de una semana._

_- ¡¿En serio?! - gritó emocionada -. ¡Que romántico! - exclamó con aires de soñadora._

_- Bueno, dejándome a mí a un lado - la miró con perversión -. Dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Sasuke?_

_La pelirrosa, ante la mención de ese nombre, bajó la vista, y encorbó sus hombros, en una postura terriblemente triste y desoladora. La rubia quiso abofetearse por haber hecho esa pregunta, pero la acción que hizo su amiga acto seguido la dejó bastante sorprendida. Alzó su cabeza con dignidad, y sonrió, levantando su mano, y enseñando su pulgar._

_- Las cosas no van bien. Pero... - suspiró -. No me he podido olvidar de él en toooooodos estos años - dijo alargando la o de la palabra todos, para luego encogerse de hombros despreocupada._

_- Así que por eso aún eres virgen._

_- ¡Deja en paz ya el tema de mi virginidad! - exclamó sonrojada._

_- Esta bien, esta bien - murmuró moviendo sus manos._

Simplemente, ahora, tendría que mover un par de cables, y en un periquete Sasuke con Sakura, y ella había cumplido. Sabía cuanto se importaban el uno por el otro, sin embargo, ninguno era capaz de decírselo al otro, o por orgullo o por timidez. La rubia sonrió, pensando en aquel chico que le tenía robado el corazón, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Mientras las tostadas se calentaban, ella preparaba la mesa con felicidad, dando pequeños saltos por la cocina. Volvió a mirar la hora, y frunció el ceño. Hacía diez largos minutos que le había dicho que el desayuno estaba a punto y un ya voy había recibido, pero la rubia no se dignaba a aparecer. Colocó sus brazos en la cintura, y cogió aire.

- ¡Cerda el desayuno! - gritó, mientras cerraba los ojos cn expresión molesta.

- ¡Eh! Frentona no hace falta que chilles como una desesperada, estaba hablando con mi novio - Sakura relajó su expresión -. Pero tus gritos de loca del manicomio me sobresaltaron y tuve que colgar.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu novio? - preguntó, pasando por alto el detalle que la llamó loca, y su voz de burla.

- Jon - murmuró enamorada.

- ¿Jon? - preguntó con una mueca extraña, pero al recibir la mirada de advertencia de su amiga, hizo un intento de esconder su desagrado -. Es bonito el nombre.

- ¡Si! ¡Todo él es bonito!

- Hay tendría que haber más de una opinión - dijo y se llevó un buen bocado de tostada a la boca, saboreándolo y masticándolo con alegria.

- ¿Dudas de mi opinión? - la pelirrosa asintió efusivamente, y mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

- Siempre dudo.

- Cállate. No sabes lo que dices.

- Si, que lo sé.

- No

- Si

- No

- ¡Basta!

- Gané

- ... - la pelirrosa siguió desayunando ignorando esa pequeña estúpida conversación.

- Por cierto, - dijo de lo más casual posible -. Has quedado con un chico.

- Ah... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué yo he quedado? - dijo autoseñalándose con el dedo, con incredulidad.

La rubia asintió, y se llevó la taza de café a sus labios.

- Si, has quedado. Y el tío esta bien bueno.

- ¡Cerda! - exclamó sonrojándose. Ino suspiró exasperada, y fijó sus profundos ojos en los jade de su amiga.

- Vas a ir, no voy a pensar que malgastes tu adolescencia por el estúpido ese de Sasuke - dijo sin pizca de diversión en su voz.

- Pero... - en un intento de protestar, su amiga la calló, con un te arreglaré después de comer, y no se habló más del tema. Por parte de Ino, sabía que si la pelirrosa insistiera en el tema, ella acabaría riéndose y diciendo la verdad, en cambio, Sakura, estaba echo un antojo de nervios, ella no había salido con un chico, a solas, desde que _rompió_ con Sasuke.

La mañana pasó excesivamente rápida a gusto de la pelirrosa, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba recién duchada, en ropa interior, y echada en su cama, mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza a todo lo que se encontraba en su armario, y la regañaba cada dos por tres.

- ¡Sakura, menudo armario! - dijo con horror.

La pelirrosa solo se encogió de hombros, y cogió el libro que reposaba en el suelo, y lo abrió por la página indicada. Con un poquito de suerte no iría a la cita, y asunto arreglado, por una vez, se sintió orgullosa de su ropa. Comenzó a leer con tranquilidad, ignorando los gritos y suspiros desgarradores de su amiga, que de un momento a otro, parecía que rompiera algo. Su lectura la llevó a un mundo de fantasia e irrealidad, hasta que la risa enloquecedora de Ino, la hizo volver, con incredulidad.

No podía ser.

- Póntelo.

- Pero, esta ropa es tuya - comentó mientras cogía la camiseta con una mano y lo miraba con terror.

- Si, y te la vas a poner.

- ¡No, Ino, yo...! - quiso decir algo coherente, pero su amiga desapareció por la puerta dejando a una Sakura enfadada y enfurruñada, por hacerse falsas esperanzas, y no pensar en la ropa de Ino, que era demasaido provocativa.

Se puso la ropa cuanto antes, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, salió de la habitación, para ver el brillo en los ojos azules de su amiga, definitivamente, le encataba vestirla como ella quisiera.

- Te ves estupenda, pero...

Se acercó a ella, e hizo sus toques en su vestimenta, ahora si estaba preparada para una cita. Aquellos pantalones tejanos cortos, que no llegaban a mitad del muslo, y su camiseta de tirantes azules con decorados blancos, que crubrian medio pantalón, con esos zapatos veraniegos, estaba perfecta para conquistar y derretir a cualquier corazón de hielo. Sakura estaba sonrojada, jamás se había recogido el pelo de aquella manera, era un moño mal echo dejando caer mechones rebeldes sueltos, y según Ino, le quedaba de muerte. Esa noche, sería su noche.

- Entonces, no te espero despierta - Sakura sintió su rostro arder, y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Eh! No... Yo... ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

- ¡Oh, tu hazme caso a mi! La jefa de las citas - sonrió -. Recuerda en el parque, dentro de - miró su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa -. dos minutos - sonrió con culpa.

- ¡Oh, que pena! No llego, mejor me quedo... - se dirigió al sofá, pero su rubia amiga la envió a la puerta de la calle.

- Si llegas tarde te haces desear, ves y, no te quiero en casa hasta por la mañana - cerró la puerta en la cara de la pelirrosa, y esta suspiró con pesadez.

Debería ir a su cita.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Se sentó con prudencia en el banco de madera de aquel solitario parque, ¿Se habría equivocado de parque? No, imposible. Este era el del centro, el más común, sin embargo, allí solo habían madres y niños pequeños. Quizá se habría cansado de esperarla -solo había tardado diez minutos en llegar-, en fin, estaría allí durante un tiempo antes de volver a casa y que a Ino se le ilumine el ángel de las fiestas, porque, para ella, las fiestas, no le importaban mucho. Se miró desinteresadamente las uñas, _me las debería arreglar_, pasó de sus uñas cortas a los pequeños mechones de cabello que le quedaban sueltos, y se los retorcía en el dedo, en un intento de hacer pasar el tiempo, antes de irse sola, tal y como había venido. Pero el destino no estaba de su parte.

- ¿Eres Sakura? - la pregunta que sonó a sus espaldas, de una voz desconocida, la hizo voltearse, y asintió débilmente. Él chico sonrió amablemente -. Soy Kiba Inuzuka - la pelirrosa se levantó rápidamente, y le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Encantada. ¿Dónde iremos? - preguntó con curiosidad, ya que, el chico, la había cogido de la mano y la llevaba a un lugar, del cual, desconocía.

- Vamos al centro comercial - se rió, y Sakura se unió a sus risas.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

Resopló con frustración, cuando, al fin, salían de la sala de juegos, con un sonriente rubio a su lado, que hablaba sin parar de su querida Hinata. En cambio, el pelinegro, tenia mucho en que pensar, más bien, solo pensaba en una cosa, una muchacha de pelo rosa y ojos jade se había colado en su cabeza, y a penas, sabía cómo, bueno, si lo sabía, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar, que algo crecía dentro de él por esa, la cual fue, su mejor amiga en algún tiempo lejano. Y, la que ahora, ni le hablaba ni si quiera le dirigía una mirada, aunque, las palabras de Ino aún resonaban en su cabeza como eco, _"Ya verás, pronto estaréis junto y felices"_, ¿A caso, le iba ir de vidente? Alzó la vista del suelo, y su entrecejo se frunció con efado e ira, ¿Sería verdad lo que sus ojos le mostraban? Sakura _besando_ a un chico.

- ¡Ai va! Pero, si es Sakura-chan, y, ¡Esta besando a un chico! Al parecer, te la quit... - Naruto giró su vista a su amigo, y lamentó hacerlo, echando de menos a su Hinata, cuanto la echaba de menos. Pero, en esos momento, solo quería estar lejos de Sasuke, ¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo?

Apretó los dientes, y la ira le iba consumiendo por todas las venas de su cuerpo, _mataría _a ese estúpido, y lo que más le enfureció fue ver a Sakura como se intentaba quitar a ese tipo de encima. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a la pareja, y sin ser consciente de sus actos, apartó a aquel chico que tocaba y manoseaba a su pelirrosa, y su puño estalló contra su cara, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Nadie tocaba lo que pertenecía a un Uchiha. Cogió, delicadamente, a Sakura, del brazo, y se la llevó, dejando a un chico en el suelo con una sonrisa, _el plan había funcionado_, y a un rubio ayudando a Kiba, el cual, también era consciente de aquel plan retorcido de la mente de la rubia. Una vez estuvieron alejados del centro comercial, Sasuke se volteó a ver a una atónita Sakura, con la mirada fija en el rostro del chico.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. La pelirrosa solo pudo asentir, mirando, aún, al pelinegro -. ¿Quién era? - dijo, claramente, enfadado.

- U-Una cita planeada por Ino - murmuró, temiendo la reacción de Sasuke, pero, entonces se dio cuenta de que él le había quitado a Kiba de encima -. Por cierto, gracias por...

- No hay de qué - miró a la pelirrosa, la cual, miraba el suelo con sus manos cogidas tras la espalda. Era ahora o nunca.

- Sakura - la voz indescifrable del pelinegro, la obligó a levantar la cabeza para encontrarlo a centímetros de su rostro. Enmarcó con sus manos la cara de la pelirrosa y la besó, siendo correspondido. Sus lenguas jugaban en un vaivén sin miramientos, Sasuke enredó sus dedos, en un ya deshecho moño, mientras la otra la cogía de la cintura y aplastaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, por otro lado, Sakura se sentí desfallecer, no sabía qué había pasado, solo que estaba besando a la única persona que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y sintera esas extrañas mariposas en su estómago, había pasado sus finos brazos por el cuello de él, y jugaba con el cabello de él. Era tocar el cielo, una fantasia, pero, la realidad siempre te abruma en los mejores momentos.

Se separaron levemente, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó el rostro sonrojado de la pelirrosa, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, dándole un toque inocente, que le parecía encantador al pelinegro, pero, claro, eso ella no tendría por qué saberlo. De momento.

- Sakura - volvió a llamarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a abrir los ojos.

- No - murmuró con voz ronca -. No me digas que a sido un error - apretó más los parpados, y su expresión de sufrimiento, hizo que un vacío se formara en el estómago de Sasuke.

- Esto, jamás, lo pondría en la lista de errores - Sakura sonrió ante sus palabras, pero, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Sasuke? Y casi, como si le hubiera leido la mente, le contestó -. Sakura, te necesito a mi lado.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar volvió a juntar sus labios, con más pasión y dulzura que antes. _Te quiero, Sakura_, no, no se lo había dicho, era demasiado pronto, quizá más adelante, se lo diría, pero, algo, tenía seguro, él se lo diría, para que la pelirrosa, su pelirrosa se sintiera querida, y no volver a cometer errores del pasado. Porque él no tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra.

Por otro lado, Sakura, podía volar sin miedo a caer, no le había dicho te quiero, por supuesto, y le entendía, pero, con todos lo besos que le daba, y los que le quedaba por dar, podía sentir su amor a través de ellos, porque él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sonrió, mientras Sasuke atacaba de nuevo a sus ya inchados labios, ansiando provándolos de nuevo.

Quizá Ino tenía razón...

...hoy iría muy tarde a casa.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y se acabó. Espero que os haya agradado, y me dejéis vuestra opinión. Y, quiero, agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, y lo siguieron hasta el final :)_

_Sin nada más, me voy._

_Cuidenseee!_

_**Marinilla14**_**  
**


End file.
